The Story of the Moon Kingdom
by Shii-chanchick
Summary: Long ago, the Silver Crystal guided the peace and prosperity of the Silver Millennium. Before its tragic fall, the Moon Kingdom bore witness to romance, magic, betrayal, and redemption. In this story, explore the events that led to the end of the Silver Millennium. Rated T for violence and mild sexual themes. P. Serenity/Endymion; Senshi/Generals; Luna/Artemis; Q. Serenity/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Earth looked so beautiful on nights like this. It seemed to sparkle in the sky like a giant sapphire shining down on the moon's surface. With the courtyard's fountains majestically cascading water into flawless marble, the night seemed perfect, as though it belonged to a dream. Nothing could spoil a night like this. Well… nothing except—

"Serenity!" a shrill voice squawked into the darkness, shattering the peaceful calm of the night. "Princess! You get back here this instant!"

The sound of heels striking the pavement clacked through the air as a young woman with pale hair the color of the stars sprinted between the courtyard's rosebushes. She glanced back, her silver-blue eyes landing on the rotund figure of her nanny struggling—and failing—to catch up with the mischievous young royal. The princess grinned and hastened her pace.

"Princess!" the woman shrieked between heavy breaths. She slowed to a stop, realizing the futility of her mission. The princess was long gone—and with her, the nanny's job.

_Serves her right_, the young princess thought stubbornly as she raced through the courtyard, not slowing down for an instant to feel any pity towards the woman. _Why do I even need a nanny? I'm almost fifteen! I'm practically a woman, not a child!_ Her frustrated thoughts only quickened her footsteps, causing her pale white gown to flow behind her like a river dancing in the wind. She hated being treated like a child, but everyone around here babied her. Her mother, her father, her nanny, the royal guards, her suitors…

She cringed. Her suitors were the worst. They wanted to protect her and swore to keep her safe. What if she didn't want to be safe? What if she wanted adventure? None of them offered the adventure she craved. None of them, that is, except Aryon.

Just the thought of him made her heart flutter in her chest and feel like flying. He was the reason for this midnight chase, after all. He made her feel like she could do anything. When she was with Aryon, she wasn't a princess or a child. She was a _woman_. She was an _adventurer_. She was _his_.

Lost in her own fantasy, Serenity lost concentration as she rounded the corner to the palace as she headed for the Moon Road. When she crashed head-long into a large, solid wall of cloth and flesh, she tumbled to the ground beneath her. Her dainty hands broke her fall, causing pain to shoot up her wrists. "Ow…" she moaned, rubbing her wrists and her sore rear.

"And just _where_ do you think you're going at this time of night?" she heard a familiar voice demand in reproach.

She cringed. Slowly, the young woman looked up bashfully at the mountainous man looming before her. Clad in the silver and gold armor of the Knights of the Moon, the man crossed his arms over his chest and continued to leer down at her with his dark eyes. She smiled timidly, losing all of her bravado in her fall. "Hey, Demetrius," she said in a weak voice. "You out for a midnight stroll, too?"

"Don't insult me," he growled. "I know exactly what you were up to. You were on your way to the Moon Road again, weren't you?"

As the princess straightened her dress and began to stand back up, the knight extended a hand to help her. She pushed it away and stood on her feet without his aid. "Moon Road?" she asked, blinking her eyes at him innocently. "What is this… _Moon Road_ of which you speak?"

"Go back to your room," he commanded, clearly in no mood for one of her games. "I can't let you go. Do you know what your parents would do if they found out you snuck to the Earth _again_? And all for—what? Some lowly sailor boy?" He sighed and regarded her with desperate confusion. "Don't you have enough legitimate suitors? Why chase after some kid?"

"He's not a kid!" she shouted defensively. "He's a man! And he's not just some sailor! One day, he'll be the captain of a ship in the Royal Navy!"

"Respectable," Demetrius allowed. "But still not suitable for a princess."

Serenity rolled her eyes. "You don't know anything about him."

"I know that he's not of noble blood," the knight countered. "And I know you shouldn't be out here. You should go back to your room and forget about the boy."

Serenity winced at his words, her heart aching at the thought. "I can't," she replied, hoping to sound forceful but instead sounding whiny. "I… I love him."

Demetrius sighed. "Oh, child. What do you know of love?"

"I know what my heart tells me!" she declared, glaring up at the insufferable knight. "And don't call me a child! I'm a princess, and one day I will be queen!"

"You will," he responded. "But for now, you are not. And it is my responsibility to keep you safe. So I must show you back to your room before you can get into anymore danger." As he spoke, he placed a firm hand on her shoulder and pushed her back towards the palace.

"Oh, yes," she responded dryly. "There's lots of danger around here. Do be a dear and make sure the roses don't attack me."

"You know what I mean, you little brat," Demetrius growled, but Serenity could hear the tender undercurrent of amusement beneath his harsh words. As the princess let him lead her towards the palace, he continued: "You'll be happy with any of your other suitors—one who will come visit _you_, not the other way around."

"I like the Moon Road," Serenity stated stubbornly. "It's thrilling to travel so fast."

"Oh," Demetrius replied with fake surprise. "So now you know what the Moon Road is?"

Princess Serenity sulked. "Shut up."

Defeated and frustrated from the interruption, Serenity hung her head and dragged her feet along the cobbled stone of the Moon Kingdom's courtyard. It was useless now to try to get to the Moon Road. Demetrius was twice as old as her, twice as big as her, and ten times as fast as her nanny. There was no escape. Her heart hung sadly in her chest as she gazed up at the night sky, thinking about Aryon waiting for her by the Moon Road's exit on the Earth. How long would he wait before he realized she wasn't coming? Her throat constricted as she fought back the desperate tears.

"Psst!"

The sound startled the princess out of her melancholy musings. She turned her head towards the sound and spotted a dark figure hiding behind a nearby bush. She squinted, confused at first. But when the princess identified the curly purple hair tumbling down two pale, slender shoulders poking out from behind the bush, her heart lightened with hope again. Two purple eyes gleamed back at her in the darkness.

_Luna!_ She thought with relief. The young girl winked at Serenity and smiled quietly. And then she was gone. Before Serenity could wonder where her friend had disappeared to, she saw the bushes shake violently, creating an awful sound.

Demetrius stopped in his tracks. "Who goes there?" he demanded, looking around quickly.

"What was that?" Serenity asked, feigning fear. Another bush shook, this one several yards away from the last. Serenity scooted behind her knight and grabbed onto his arm. "Demetrius, I thought we were the only ones out here!"

"So did I," the knight grunted, drawing his sword. "By the order of the Queen's Army, I command you to reveal yourself!"

Another bush shook in the distance. Serenity whimpered. "Demetrius… is it a thief?"

"There's no need to worry," the brave knight responded. He glanced towards the palace, his face stern. "Go. Run inside." He gave her a gentle shove towards the palace steps as he began to advance towards the shaking bushes.

"Thank you, Demetrius!" Princess Serenity chimed as she ran towards the marble steps. "Please! Be careful out there!"

"I'll be fine, princess," he assured as he dashed away. Just as he approached the bushes, the princess saw a familiar black cat disappear into the shadows. She smiled. _Thank you, Luna_, she thought with warmth in her heart.

But she couldn't dawdle too long. She couldn't waste the chance her best friend had given her. Quickening her pace, the princess altered her direction and sped back towards the Moon Road. This time, she had no interruptions. The small structure was tucked away behind the tall moon blossom trees, surrounded by the sparkling waters from the nearby river. Four ivory pillars surrounded a flat, circular stone lying on the cool grass. Ancient symbols and carvings had been etched into the pillars and stone floor—it still gave Serenity chills to see it. As she entered the clearing, she lightly brushed a carving with the tips of her fingers.

Her white shoes clacked against the stone surface beneath her feet, and she stood in the center with her heart thundering in her chest. _I'm coming, Aryon._ With shaking hands, she withdrew a pendant tucked inside the front of her dress and clung to it like a lifeline. The cold crystal shined brilliantly in the earthlight, sending a thousand dancing lights across the Moon Road Gate's surface.

Staring up at the Earth above her in the sky, Serenity clenched the crystal in her fist and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!" A blinding light illuminated the Moon Road Gate, and Serenity felt her heart fill with warmth. The crystal required her energy, but that was fine. As long as she thought of Aryon, she'd have enough energy to power millions of trips through the Moon Road.

Within seconds, she felt her body soar through space. Distant stars shot past her vision, and the Moon Kingdom quickly shrank behind her as she shot through the night sky. She knew when she returned, her parents would give her hell for using the Moon Road like this. But right now, she didn't care. Aryon was waiting for her. Just the thought of him made her heart full. Was it just her imagination, or did she fly faster through the air when she thought of him?

The trip lasted for less than five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. When her feet finally landed on solid ground, she took a deep breath of the sweet air around her. She blinked against the sunlight and squinted, letting her eyes adjust slowly.

"You're here." The deep voice came from behind her, and immediately she felt as though she was flying again. Serenity turned quickly. There he was. Tall, angular, and handsome—her sweet Aryon had waited for her. His eyes filled with joy as his smile lit his face. Aryon's pale blonde hair shined brilliantly in the sunlight as he stepped towards her. "My princess."

"I'm so glad you waited," she whispered as his strong arms wrapped around her. She had to stand on her toes to throw her arms around his neck. Serenity held him tightly to her, inhaling the sweet scent of the sea that she had come to love so much.

"For you, Princess," he murmured as he cupped her face and drew it to his own, "I would wait forever."

**Author's Note:** **I have always been captivated by the magic and fantasy of the Moon Kingdom story. Though I love the story of the Sailor Scouts in present-day Tokyo, I find myself wondering what life was like on the Moon Kingdom. In this story, I want to explore that life.**

**We start off with Queen Serenity as a teen (when she was Princess Serenity, before Usagi comes along). However, I assure you there will be plenty of love given to our favorite Sailor Senshi. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy the future ones, as well. **

**I encourage reviews—even harsh criticism. I'd like to grow in my writing skills, and growth doesn't come from constant coddling… or silence, for that matter. Please tell me what you thought; I'd love to hear your opinions and suggestions for voice, style, etc.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I brought you something."

Princess Serenity looked up and pulled away from Aryon, her curiosity piqued. "A gift?"

He smiled tenderly down at her and nodded once. "I found it at a seaport last week. It cost me most of the money I had, but it was worth it. I immediately thought of you when I saw it."

Serenity frowned. "Aryon, don't be so reckless! I don't need fancy things, and I don't need you to spend all of your money on—"

But he pressed a finger to her lips, stopping her words. When her eyes met his, they shined brilliantly back at her with mirth. "Come on. What's the point in money if a man can't spend it on the one he loves?"

She smirked and spoke around his finger: "You can use it to buy food and shelter."

He laughed at this and kissed her forehead. "Such meaningless things."

"Some would argue with you."

"They're fools," he dismissed as he gently pushed her back, distancing the space between them. "Now, close your eyes. You wouldn't want to peek at your gift, would you?"

Serenity sighed but did as he wished. Her silver-blue eyes shut slowly, and she pursed her lips in suspicion. "Aryon, you really don't need to give me anything," she repeated. "These visits are all I need."

"And I _need_ to dote on you," he replied with a laugh. The sound warmed her heart—she loved the sound of his laughter. "Alright. Hold out your hands."

The princess once again complied, still keeping her eyes shut. When she felt one of Aryon's hands cup hers and slip something small and cold inside of them, she furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is it?"

"Open your eyes and find out," he responded excitedly.

Slowly, Serenity pried her eyes open and gazed down at the gift. She didn't recognize what it was at first. She shifted her hands to let the two small objects fall into her left hand while she poked them gently with her right index finger. They were made out of gold that shimmered in the sunlight—that much, she could tell. But she didn't know what the three white spheres on top of the gold were made out of. They varied in size—the smallest was barely larger than a teardrop; the largest, the size of a pebble.

After scrutinizing them, she looked up curiously at Aryon. "Jewelry?"

"Yes," he responded. "Do you like them?"

She scrunched up her face. "I… suppose. I just don't know what they are."

"They go in your hair. Like this," he said, gently taking one of them away from her. He pushed against the sides, and the golden base slipped open. "You can put it just beneath your buns," he continued as he slipped it into her hair, just as he described. When finished, he did the same to the other side. "What do you think?"

Serenity slipped her hand into the fold of her skirt and pulled out a small compact. Opening it, she gazed into its mirror and inspected the jewelry in her hair. She smirked. "They're uneven."

"Just be impressed that I managed to put them in your hair without poking out an eye," he responded dryly. "But really, what do you think?"

She tilted her head, watching the light dance off the surface of the tiny white spheres. "They're beautiful," she admitted. "And they match the color of my hair." She looked up at him. "What are they?"

"Pearls," he responded with a brilliant smile.

"Pearls?" she asked, looking back at them in the mirror.

"Yes," Aryon answered. "They're very rare and very expensive. But they reminded me of you—I couldn't turn down the chance to get them for you. Please," he said, suddenly sounding uncertain. "Please tell me you like them."

Serenity looked up at him. Her heart warmed at his anxious expression—so eager to please her. With a tender smile, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "They're stunning. Thank you, Aryon."

He relaxed against her and pulled her tight against his chest. "I'm so glad. I knew they would suit you perfectly."

The princess smiled and kissed his rough cheek again, enjoying the warmth of his skin against her lips. He turned his head and caught her lips with his own, slipping his hand to the base of her neck. He tilted her head slightly and deepened the kiss, causing her heart to thunder wildly in her chest. She kissed him back, and when his tongue traced the edges of her lips she felt like she was melting in his arms.

When he pulled away, Serenity felt like someone snatched the air from her lungs. She childishly pouted and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"There will be more time for kissing later," he responded, his eyes dancing with laughter. His hand found hers and he pulled her with him as he began walking away from the Moon Road Gate. "I want to show you something."

"More surprises?" Serenity asked as she followed him, treasuring the way his hand felt in hers. "Aryon… you know my birthday isn't for another month, right?"

He stopped in his tracks and gripped her shoulders tight, his eyes widened with surprise. "What? You mean to tell me it's not today?" he asked with fake desperation. "Then is it Christmas?"

She giggled and shook her head. "No."

"New Year's?"

"No!"

"Then why in the world would I want to surprise you with gifts today?" he asked, feigning a baffled expression. "Could it possibly be that I _love_ you and want to see you _smile_?" He paused, furrowing his brow in thought. After a moment, he shook his head. "No, that couldn't be it. There must be an occasion for me to give you things and make you happy."

"Alright, alright," she said, punching his shoulder lightly. "I get it. Shut up, would you? I don't care to be mocked."

He kissed the tip of her nose and winked at her. "Then don't ask such silly things."

As he continued walking through the beautiful trees surrounding the Moon Road Gate, she followed after him and replied, "I make no guarantees."

"Then neither do I!" he answered.

They walked through the trees, the sunlight dancing through the leaves as the wind played with the branches. Serenity smiled, feeling as though she could stay like this forever. If only she never had to go back to the Moon Kingdom. If only they could run away and spend the rest of eternity in moments like this. The knowledge that that was impossible added a slight heaviness to the princess's heart as she followed her love through the woods.

"Here," he said as he stopped in front of a tree and pointed up at it. Serenity followed his gaze and studied the tree. Hanging from the branches were bright red fruit, full and ripe.

She glanced at Aryon. "I know what apples are. We've had them at the palace before."

"Yes, but have you ever had one straight from the tree?" he asked as he reached up, plucked one off a nearby limb, and handed it to her. "The ones you get at the palace are imported here from Earth. You've never had one so fresh before, have you?"

She gently used the hem of her dress to wipe the apple. It was so silly and so simple, yet it made her heart dance. "No," she admitted. "I never have." Eagerly, the princess sank her teeth into the red flesh of the apple. Juice spilled out from the fruit and dribbled down her chin. As she bit a chunk of the apple and chewed it slowly, she closed her eyes as she savored the sweetness. "It's delicious," she murmured around the bite.

Aryon cupped her chin in his hands and wiped her face, kissing her cheek tenderly. "Indeed."

Serenity felt her cheeks blush madly at his touch and words as she swallowed the bite. "You're such a tease."

"And you're the most beautiful and sweetest creature I've ever known," he murmured against her cheek. Serenity felt as though her body was on fire being this close to him. She pressed herself against his chest, digging her fingers into the fabric of his sailor's uniform.

"Aryon," she murmured against his chest. "Don't ever leave me."

His knuckle pressed against the bottom of her chin to tilt her face up. His grey eyes stared back solemnly into hers, his blond hair blowing gently in the breeze around them. "Princess, on my honor as a sailor in the Royal Navy, I will never leave you. My heart is always yours."

And as he kissed her, she believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_She was flying. Somewhere high above the ground, Serenity soared through the air on the wings of angels. Her heart was full. She felt the wind blow through her long, silver hair as she flew into the bluest sky she had ever seen. Above her, she could see the moon shining in the distance. That used to be her home. But now, here on Earth… this was her home now._

_She felt a warm, familiar hand touch hers. Glancing to her right, Serenity saw her love. With joyous eyes, he smiled back at her. He was as bright as the sun and twice as warm. Suspended in the sky, the two flew hand-in-hand towards an endless future._

"_Serenity," he said gently, his voice full of love._

_She smiled, her heart beating faster in her chest. "Aryon."_

_He drew her closer, his hands cupping her face. "Serenity."_

_Her whisper was drowned out by the sound of her thundering heart. "Aryon."_

"Serenity!"

The shout startled the princess out of her sleep. Her eyes flew open as she sat up in a flash. When she did, her head collided painfully with something hard.

"Ow!" she heard the same voice cry out as she rubbed her own forehead in pain. When she looked up, she saw the familiar face of her best friend. The purple-haired teen was also rubbing her forehead where the two had collided.

"Luna…" Serenity moaned, lying back down in the comfort of her bed. "What are you doing here?" She clung to a soft pillow and hugged it tightly to her chest. "I was having the most wonderful dream…"

"Serenity!" Luna said frantically, her hands grabbing the princess's as she pulled her roughly out of bed. "You mother is on her way here now, and she is _angry_!"

Serenity snatched her hand from her friend's and waved her off, falling back into her plush bed. "She's always angry."

"She _knows_, Serenity!" Luna said emphatically. "She knows about your trip last night! She knows you spent all night on the Earth with Aryon! She…" Luna gulped, her purple eyes full of fear for her friend. "She said she's going to have a _word_ with you!"

Serenity sat up in mock terror, clinging to her friend. "A word? Oh, sweet gods above, not a _word_! Anything but a _word_!" She threw her hands in the air, feigning desperate fear. "If only someone would help save me from my mother having a _word_ with me!"

"This is serious!" Luna hissed, her hands gripping Serenity's shoulders firmly. "Princess… she said she's going to take away your crystal."

This made the princess stop. She stared back into her friend's eyes, her heart freezing in her chest. "My crystal?" She furrowed her brow. "She can't _do_ that. It's my birthright." She stared at her friend, the reality of the situation setting in and causing heat to fly to her face in denial and anger. "It's _my_ crystal!"

"She doesn't want you to use the Moon Road," Luna informed her. "And because you have disobeyed her orders, she sees no choice but to take away your crystal until you grow out of this… phase."

"It's not a phase!" Serenity snapped defensively, flying out of bed in a rage. "And she can't take it away from me! I won't let her!" She whirled around, facing Luna with desperation. "Luna… what am I going to do? If she takes away the crystal, I'll never be able to see… to see Aryon again…"

Luna approached her friend, her eyes shining with determination. "I know. Listen… I have an idea. It may not work, but it's worth a shot."

"I'll try anything!" Serenity responded, clinging to her life-long friend and confidante with hope. "What's your idea?"

"Bring out your crystal," Luna ordered. Serenity obliged, tugging on the thin chain hanging at her neck until the crystal pulled free of her nightgown's front. Luna placed a hand on top of it and closed her eyes. In the middle of her forehead, the purple-haired girl's moon symbol shined brightly, blinding Serenity. When the light died, Luna removed her hand. In it laid a mirror image of the crystal that hung around Serenity's neck.

The princess stared in awe at the duplicate. "Luna… how did you…?"

"It's merely an illusion," Luna explained quickly, removing the real crystal from her friend's neck and replacing it with the fake. "If anyone looks too closely, they'll know it's a counterfeit. Pray that your mother is too angry to pay close attention to it. When she takes it away from you, pretend you're outraged. When she leaves, I'll sneak this back to you. But," she added, warning flashing in her eyes, "you _must_ be careful from here on out. If they catch you using this when they think you don't have a crystal, they will take it away. And this time, no illusion will fool them."

Serenity threw her arms around her friend's shoulders and hugged her tightly. "Luna… thank you. You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

Luna smiled, despite the urgency of the situation. "I know. Just remember—you owe me. Big time."

"You've earned yourself a thousand favors."

"Don't think I'll forget that."

A knock sounded at the door, causing both teens to look in its direction. "Serenity!" her mother shouted on the other side of the door, her voice tense with anger. "Serenity, are you awake? We need to talk!"

Serenity quickly turned to her friend and whispered, "Go! We can't let her see you!"

Luna nodded once. She closed her eyes again, and the moon symbol on her forehead shined brilliantly once more. In a flash, the young teen was gone. In her place stood a black cat staring up at the princess. The cat winked and dashed out the open window, the Moon Crystal dangling from the chain secured in the feline's mouth.

Serenity dove into her sheets and tried to calm the beating of her heart. Her mother knocked on the door again, this time louder and harder. "Serenity, I swear if you're not awake at this hour—"

"Mother…" she moaned, trying to sound sleepy. "Why are you being so loud?"

The queen opened the door, her heel clicking against the hard floor in the princess's room. "Serenity, you must wake up. I need to have a word with you."

Serenity rolled over and looked at her mother with half-closed eyes. The woman stood tall and statuesque, her own silvery hair tumbling down to the middle of her back like a silk veil. Her beautiful eyes flashed with silent disappointment as she gazed down at her daughter.

"Give me five more minutes, Mother," Serenity moaned, burying her face in her pillow.

"No," the queen stated firmly, leaving no room for debate. "We will speak about this matter. Now." She extended her hand. "Serenity, hand over your Silver Crystal."

Remembering what Luna said, Serenity recoiled. Though she knew what hung around her neck was merely a copy, she had to make her mother believe that it was the real thing. "What? Why?"

"You know very well why," the queen replied, her voice and eyes as cold as ice. "I know about your midnight rendezvous with that ruffian."

Serenity glowered, not having to fake the anger that flared as she listened to her mother speak so coldly about Aryon. "You know nothing."

"Oh, don't I?" the queen asked. "I know more than you do. You must trust me—that boy is nothing but trouble. And because you refuse to obey our orders, your father and I are taking the crystal back from you until you are wise enough and mature enough to handle it."

"You can't have it," Serenity snapped. "It's my birthright! As the future queen of the Moon Kingdom, this is my crystal!"

"And it will still be yours," the queen allowed with a calm, cold nod. "We will keep it locked safely in a room until you are mature enough to handle it."

"I _am_ mature enough!" the princess argued. "I'm almost fifteen years old! I'm old enough to bear children; I'm old enough to rule a kingdom; I'm old enough to marry; and I'm old enough to wield the Silver Crystal!"

"Age and maturity are not the same, young lady," the queen replied, her eyes flashing. "Abusing the crystal to sneak down to Earth in the middle of the night is not a sign of maturity ! Until you can see that your actions are those belonging to a rebellious child and not of a mature woman, you do not deserve to hold the Silver Crystal."

"I'm mature enough to be in love!" Serenity shouted.

The queen sighed, her eyes darkening into a disappointed, saddened expression. "You know nothing of love."

"I know I love Aryon more than anything! I'd risk my life to be with him, and you can't keep me from seeing him!" Serenity gritted her teeth and clutched the crystal in her hand. "One day, I'm going to marry that man, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Cease this foolish talk at once!" the queen demanded in a loud, clear voice. She stood tall as she gazed down at her daughter like she was a soldier disobeying an order. "You do not know the boy as well as you think you do. I, however, know all about this Aryon of yours." She stepped slowly towards the princess's window. "I had my men check into the boy and his family. Do you know where he is from?"

Serenity stared back at her mother, defiant but wary of where this was going. "Of course. He serves in the Royal Navy on Earth."

"Yes, but where is he _from_, Serenity?" the queen asked patiently, her voice sounding more like one of the princess's tutors than an angry mother. "Where was he born? Who are his parents? Do you know any of that?"

Serenity hesitated, her confidence wavering. No, she didn't know any of that. But what did it matter? Aryon was his own man, serving a noble purpose as a brave protector of Earth. He was strong, courageous, gentle, and kind. Where he was from and who his parents were didn't matter.

"Judging by your silence, you have no clue," the queen stated. "Then let me enlighten you." She sighed and turned to face her daughter, folding her elegant, pale arms across her midsection. "Aryon's family is full-blood Lunarian, just like you and me. They used to be part of the royal court, in fact. I gather he didn't share this fact with you?"

Serenity suddenly felt cold, a sick feeling beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. "No, he didn't. But so what? So what if his family was from the Moon Kingdom?"

"If he didn't tell you that he is not originally from Earth, then I gather he didn't tell you what made his family leave the Moon Kingdom," the queen continued. "Before you were even born, Aryon's parents were involved in a plot to destroy the Royal Court. Luckily, the Royal Guard was able to catch the suspects before the plan could be set into motion. Along with five other court members, Aryon's family was banished from the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity stared at her mother, her eyes wide and mouth agape in unrestrained surprise. "No… you must be mistaken!"

"Have you ever thought it strange that such a boy would be so intent on wooing you?" her mother continued, ignoring her declaration. "Don't you think it's strange that he would knowingly involve himself with the daughter of those who banished his family to Earth?"

Princess Serenity shook her head violently. "No, it can't be what you think! He's not… he's not like that!"

"Perhaps the boy is using you," her mother stated coldly. "If his family wanted revenge on ours, what better way than to trick a young, innocent girl into falling in love with him and using her against the Royal Family?"

"Stop it!" the princess shouted, pressing her hands against her ears in frustration. "Stop saying such things! Aryon's not like that! There has to be some mistake! He genuinely loves me… I know it!"

The queen regarded her daughter with a mixture of sympathy and disappointment. "I know it's hard to understand. But sometimes what seems to be one way… isn't. The universe is full of liars and deceivers. Part of growing up is learning how to find out who they are."

"Aryon is _not_ a liar!" Serenity shouted angrily. "You don't know anything about him!"

The queen sighed and stepped closer to the princess. "I knew you'd be like this. I knew you would refuse to listen to reason. Until you can handle situations like this with the calm maturity of a queen, you do not have the right to own the Silver Crystal." She held her hand out towards the young girl, her expression unreadable. "Give it to me. Your father and I will reassess letting you keep it when this whole mess is over."

Serenity stared back at the queen, suddenly unable to think. Aryon… was a traitor? If he wasn't, why hadn't he told her that he was from the Moon Kingdom? Why hadn't he told her he was Lunarian? If he had nothing to hide, why didn't he tell her the truth?

The queen approached, gently resting her hand atop Serenity's. Her elegant fingers pried the young girl's hand open, releasing the Silver Crystal from her grasp. With expert movements, Serenity's mother unclasped the crystal from its chain and held it in her palm. Serenity stared up at her mother, frozen in shock.

"Get dressed," the queen ordered in a quiet voice. "We are entertaining guests from Venus this afternoon. You must be on your best behavior. We will address this situation further some other time. For now, you are a princess. I expect you to act like one." With that, the queen turned and exited the princess's room, leaving the distraught teen alone with her own confused thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It had been a week since Princess Serenity had last seen Aryon. Because he was often away at sea or on duty, they had to schedule their rendezvous ahead of time. Though it gave the young princess something to look forward to, it also made the days and weeks drag by slowly as she anticipated seeing him. It was made even worse this time around when she was so eager to discuss what her mother had said about his family.

With the real Silver Crystal gripped tightly in her hand and her heart thundering loudly in her chest, the princess raced through the dark courtyard towards the Moon Road. This time, she was wary of her surroundings. She spotted Demetrius around the corner and easily slipped past him, making her way to the pale white marble columns that took her to the man she loved.

_He'll explain it all to me_, she thought with defiant certainty. _Mother must be mistaken. Surely his family had no part in such a plot. He'll tell me the truth. I know he will._

Her pale shoes clacked against the cold, flat surface of the Moon Road entrance. Gritting her teeth, the princess held the Silver Crystal tight and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"

Within seconds, her body was racing through the dark space between the moon and the Earth. As her kingdom shrank behind her in the distance, the magnificent blue-and-green swirls of Earth grew larger in her sights. The first time she made this journey nearly a year ago, she had been awestruck by the splendor of the colors before her. Though beautiful, the pale moon didn't have nearly the sheer number of colors that were painted across the Earth's surface. She still marveled at the sight, but her heart desired to see something else—or some_one_ else, rather.

As she gently descended to the Moon Road's exit, Serenity felt her heart tighten in her chest as her eyes landed on the familiar golden hair and sweet blue eyes she often craved to see. He stood straight and tall in his Royal Navy uniform, handsome and strong as always. When Aryon's eyes lit up with joy at seeing her, the princess briefly forgot about all the questions raging through her mind.

"My princess," he said warmly as his arms wrapped around her slender frame. "I feel as though I am not alive until I see your face. I merely walk in a trance in the time we spend apart."

"You say the most ridiculous things," she chided, though she couldn't hide the blush on her cheeks or the smile that lit her face. And when he pressed his lips against hers and she smelled the sea for the first time in a week, she too felt as though she had just woken from a trance.

He pulled away, his eyes darkening slightly in confusion as he regarded her. "My princess, is something the matter? You seem… tense. Did something happen?"

Oh, how she had wished he would delay this moment. Serenity wanted to ignore the angry tugging at her mind and heart. She wanted to put aside her doubts and just be _happy_ for the time being. But now that her love had noticed, she had no choice. The young princess sighed, unable to meet his eyes with her own. "Aryon… I must ask you about something."

"Of course," he answered readily, but the wariness was unmistakable in his voice. "You can ask me anything. You know that."

"I do!" she responded quickly, tightening her arms around him. "I trust you completely, my love. And I know you will tell me the truth."

"You act as though I'm on trial," Aryon stated with a tense laugh. "Please, do not keep me in suspense any longer. What questions do you have for me?"

Again, Serenity looked away from his sweet face, though her eyes craved to remain locked on his. "I… I spoke with my mother."

"The queen?" he asked, surprised. "About what?"

"She said that she knows your family," Serenity responded quietly. "She says that you… that your family is Lunarian, and that you were banished to Earth long ago. She told me that your parents were part of the Royal Court and sought to destroy her and my father when they had first ascended to the throne. But that can't be true," she added quickly with a pained smile. "Of course she must be mistaken. She received false information. Your family can't… they _wouldn't_…"

But as she spoke, Aryon's arms slackened around her. Her stomach twisted with dread as she slowly looked up to his face, only to see his eyes dark with an unreadable expression. Where his face usually displayed a ready smile, his lips were pressed together in a thin line. "Aryon," she whispered, her eyes wide with horror at his response. "No. She… she's wrong, isn't she? Tell me she's wrong!"

His eyes failed to meet hers as his arms fell to his sides. She clung onto him desperately, but he did not hold her in return. "I wish I could, sweet princess."

She drew back quickly, as though she had been stabbed with a knife. She stared in disbelief at Aryon, willing this all to be a terrible ruse of some kind. "What…? Aryon, what are you saying?"

"What your mother says…" he responded quietly, his eyes still not meeting hers. "What she tells you is the truth. I will not lie to you, princess. My heart forbids me to do so. But I wish I had a happier truth to tell you. My parents," he explained with venom in his voice, "were indeed part of a plot to assassinate both your mother and father in attempts to weaken the kingdom and allow for a new royal bloodline to take the throne. It was an ill-conceived plan that failed—thank the gods."

With a heavy, pained sigh, the young sailor turned from her and paced among the trees. The princess stared after him, her heart frozen at his words. "There were other conspirators, of course—ones much more involved in the plan than my parents. When the Queen's Guard captured my mother, she complied with them and told them the names of the other conspirators in exchange for a lighter sentence. While the others involved in the plot were imprisoned and executed, my mother and father were banished to Earth for their crimes."

Serenity felt as though her breath had been crushed out of her lungs. "You…" she whispered weakly. "You knew about this? This whole time?"

Aryon nodded solemnly, looking away from her. "I did. I've known since I was young about my true heritage. Why do you think I've been so fascinated with the Moon Kingdom? How can one not long for his true home?" He cast a sorrowful look in her direction. "It was not my intent to deceive you, princess. When I first saw you exploring these woods with awe and wonder, I did not know who you were. Had I known, I would have never thought to converse with you."

The words hit Serenity harder than the truth did. She couldn't imagine a reality in which he did not know or love her. The thought made her knees weak with an agony she didn't anticipate.

He must have seen the despair in her expression; within moments, he had swept her back into an uncontrollable—yet reserved—embrace. "Oh please, princess, do not be troubled," he begged quietly as he gently cupped her pale face in his hand. "I would not have my life any other way now. I am glad that I did not know who you were, for my life would not be the same if I hadn't met you on that fateful day. But when I found out that you were the heir to the throne, and that my parents had conspired to murder yours, I was filled with an unshakable guilt. How could I tell you? How could I hope to explain the terrible actions of those who gave me life?"

His eyes hardened with sudden resolve as he held her face captive in the palm of his hand. "I have built my life around distancing myself from my parents' sins. I refuse to be brought down by a past I did not partake in. At first, I thought the gods were mocking me by making me fall in love with someone connected to the past I desperately tried to escape. But now I believe they sent you as a sign of penance. If you can truly love me, despite the errors of my bloodline, then surely I can escape from the bonds of their past."

Serenity felt her frozen heart flutter back to life at his words. As though caused by the thawing of her heart, sweet tears streamed down her face as she gazed back up at Aryon. "Of course," she rasped. "Of course I love you. How could I do anything but? You are my life now, my sweet Aryon. And your parents' sins are not your own."

When he kissed her, she felt the staggering force of his relief and renewed passion. They had shared many kisses together, but this was far stronger than any she had experienced in the past. As they clung to each other, Aryon's lips possessed hers completely. Her whole body felt wrapped in a blazing fire as his strong hands held her firmly against him. In the past, he had gently pried her lips open with his tongue as though politely asking for permission. But now, he claimed it. He buried his hand in her hair at the base of her neck, tilting her head back to give him complete domination over her lips and mouth.

Serenity struggled for breath, but she found herself fighting against her own desire and passion more than she fought against Aryon's strength. She craved him more. This sweet fire that enveloped her as he claimed her mind, body, and soul, was both too much and not enough at the same time. "Aryon," she gasped as she pried her lips away from his. "Aryon, wait… I…"

He kissed her once more, as though he could not help himself, but obeyed her words. She felt an odd mixture of relief and disappointment as her lungs filled with cool air, clearing her foggy mind. There was some consolation in the fact that Aryon, too, had been left gasping for breath. The two clung to each other as they breathed deeply.

"I swear," Serenity heard Aryon whisper by her ear. "I swear on my own life, I shall have you as my bride. Let no man or god stand in my way—you are all that I desire in this world. If you shall have me, princess," he added, pulling away just enough to gaze into her eyes with overwhelming longing, "you would make me happier than any man in existence."

"Yes," she choked out between sobs of joy. "Of course I shall marry you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The ceremony was small and private. As a child, Serenity imagined her wedding to be grandiose and extravagant. But as she stared into Aryon's eyes, listening to the commander of the Royal Navy talk of love and an unbreakable bond, she knew this was all she needed. The child of the moon didn't need large banquets and thousands of spectators. All she needed was the man who stood before her, his hands wrapped around hers. All she wanted was to finish her vows and begin her life with him.

They would hide, of course. She knew what her parents would do when they found out about their secret marriage. It had been less than three days since she had been gone, but she knew they were looking for her. Word would spread before long about her whereabouts and her situation, and Serenity would be thrown into an intergalactic scandal. But she didn't care. Her world without Aryon only held misery. If he stood at her side, she knew she could take on anything—even the wrath of the Moon King and Queen.

As they spoke their vows before a small audience of Aryon's crewmen, Serenity's heart felt as though it would burst with joy. And when the captain pronounced them as wed, the young princess fell into her husband's arms with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. He kissed her chastely, a much more appropriate kiss than the ones they shared among the trees by the moon road. But even this innocent kiss sent fire to her cheeks and chest.

When their kiss ended, Aryon held her close to his chest. He held her like a treasure, like no one could get to her as long as he was around. The small gathering of attendees whooped and shouted in joy. Serenity wondered if they would do the same if they knew who she really was. If they knew what kind of lines they were crossing by entering into this unacceptable marriage, would they truly be happy for their comrade? Right now, they thought she was a port wench Aryon had picked up along his journeys. If they knew she was a princess, if she wasn't disguised in such a way… would they congratulate the newlyweds in such a way? Or would they take Aryon away for high treason?

It didn't matter now. They were starting their new life together. And that's all she needed.

The crew had arranged a small but delightful celebration upon the deck of Aryon's ship. There was food and dancing, and many of the sailors seemed to take this as an excuse to drink their fill of wine. Serenity watched in amusement as the dancing became more rowdy and the drinks flowed freely, but she couldn't keep her focus on the merriment around her. Instead, the young bride kept stealing glances at her new husband. She felt as though her heart would never stop fluttering every time his eyes met hers.

As evening passed and the sky grew dark, the sailors turned their drunken focus to the young couple.

"The sun has gone off to its slumber, young lad!" a nearby crewman slurred with a sloppy grin on his face. "You should follow suit and hasten to your own bed." He threw a wink in Serenity's direction, and the young princess couldn't hide her blush.

Her reaction sent laughter through the crowd, and another sailor exclaimed, "By the mother of the sea, I do believe she's innocent! Tell me, girl, how does a port wench as beautiful as you keep her virtue?"

"By staying away from the likes of you!" Aryon shot back in good humor. He wrapped his arm around Serenity's shoulders, and her resulting smile felt as though it went on for miles.

"It's true," the sailor responded happily, "I do have a way around women. If I had gotten to her first—"

"You wouldn't be alive to tell the tale!" Aryon laughed, raising a pint of ale in the air as a mocking salute to his crewmate. A roar of laughter spread through the men, and Serenity was happy to have the talk turn to a different direction.

When Aryon stood up, Serenity only felt that it was natural to do the same. She remained tucked under his arm as he regarded his men. "This is the happiest day of my life," he announced, his own grin blinding. "I… do not even have the words to say," he admitted with a soft gaze in his young wife's direction.

"And that's saying something," a crewmate jibed. "Usually we can't get you to shut up!"

Aryon quieted the guffaws with a wave of his hand. He smiled into the group of crewmates, standing handsome and brilliant as ever in the moonlight. "Men… today I start my new life!"

The small crowd of twenty crewmates enveloped them and began pushing them towards the captain's quarters, all making obscene comments that made Serenity both laugh and blush madly. "Get going, you two!" one man shouted close to her.

"Make an honest man out of him!" another laughed.

Through all of the jokes and comments, Aryon held Serenity tightly. In a rush of confusing madness, Serenity felt like a bottle being tossed along the waves of the sea. But it didn't matter. She felt steadier than ever as long as he held onto her.

Suddenly, the men disappeared around them, revealing the inside of the captain's room. The door behind her shut, closing off the laughter and rowdy remarks from the crew. The change in atmosphere left the young princess slightly dizzy and confused as she gazed around her, surprised to see such privacy after hours of excited company.

"Don't mind the boys," Aryon said quietly, making her look up at him. "They have no manners, but they're harmless."

"I like them," Serenity commented, glancing back at the door in the crew's direction. She smiled, giggling lightly. "They're a bit… much, of course. But they're very entertaining."

"That's one way to describe them."

Serenity felt the silence fall around them like a heavy blanket. Her smile faded slowly as she turned to look back at her husband. Whatever he saw in her eyes seemed to give him pause. His smile faltered as he leaned in closer. "You're sure… you're sure you're alright with this?"

Surprised, Serenity's eyebrows rose. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Sudden realization flashed into her mind as she glanced at the captain's bed in the corner of the room. She blushed furiously, butterflies dancing in her stomach. "Of course!" she exclaimed, though she couldn't meet Aryon's eyes. "I… I've waited for this." Silly nervousness claimed her, making it hard to speak. "I mean, of course I'm a bit wary. But it's you. So I know… I know it's fine."

Serenity felt his warm hand cup her cheek tenderly, and he tilted her face up so he could gaze into her eyes. A smile graced his features, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "As pleased as I am to hear that," he responded quietly, "that's not what I meant. I meant… are you sure about marrying me?"

After a moment of trying to understand his words, Serenity glared at him. "It's a little too late for this question, isn't it?"

"You can still go back to your family," he said, obvious distress in his voice. "I'm afraid I'm about to cause so much difficulty in your life. You have made me infinitely happy, just by allowing me this much. But… are you certain that this is what you want?"

Serenity's heart ached at his words. She brought a delicate hand up to his face to gently cup his cheek in her palm. "How could I want anything else?" she whispered. "How could anything compare to the happiness I find with you? You are my life now, Aryon. Yes. This is what I want. I won't back out now. No matter how much you may ask me to."

With that, before he could protest anymore, she sealed her declaration with a kiss. Aryon welcomed her lips, and she felt him relax in relief as he kissed her deeply. "My love," he rasped once against her lips. He pressed against her and once again set her whole world on fire.

With each passing moment, the kiss deepened and gained passion and fervor. With one quick motion, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her across the room, not once allowing his lips to leave hers. As he laid her gently on the bed, Serenity felt one a single moment of hesitation and embarrassment. But he quickly washed that away by claiming her mouth with his own and rekindling the inferno raging inside of her.

His hands traced her body in ways he had not allowed himself to in the past. All at once, it was too much and not enough for the young princess. She clung to him, feeling overwhelming tears prick her eyes. He pulled away once, wild desire raging in his eyes, and he whispered, "I promise… if it's too much, I'll stop."

Serenity dug her fingers into the front of his shirt, glared back into his eyes, and growled, "Don't you dare."

Aryon complied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

At first, life on the run was exhilarating. It seemed like, for the first month, Serenity never woke up in the same place twice. Aryon left the Royal Navy as soon as word spread about the missing Moon Princess and how the royal family was certain she had escaped to Earth in pursuit of a roguish crewman. Slipping away quietly in the cover of darkness, the two left the ports behind them and traveled inland.

The young lovers traveled far, never staying too long in one place. As the days and weeks passed by, Serenity got her fill of all the wondrous scenes Earth had to offer. She gazed upon mountains, rivers, oceans, and deserts alike. Baffled by the sheer variety of landscapes, Serenity begged Aryon to tell her all about them. He never quieted her curiosity. Instead, the young sailor smiled at his wife's hungry mind and told her stories of all the places he had seen.

"One day, princess," he whispered gently to her one night as she drifted to sleep in his arms under the soft light of the stars, "we shall settle down in a house somewhere—anywhere you'd like. Pick your favorite place, and I swear I shall build you a home with these two hands."

After he had said that, Serenity craved it more than anything. She desired stability. The weeks of travel fatigued her, and she found herself staring at the mountains in the distance, fantasizing about living in a small cottage there with Aryon. One day, as they passed on horseback through a trail at the base of a tall mountain, Serenity looked back at her husband.

"My love," she whispered. "This is it."

He pulled up on the reins, tilting his head in surprise. "What?"

She gazed around the woods for a moment, her eyes dancing with delight as she took in the dazzling colors streaming among the trees. "It's perfect!" She climbed down from the horse and stepped quickly towards a small clearing. "See? It's tucked away where no one can find us. There's a babbling stream nearby and plenty of wildlife for food. The soil is good, too," she added, pressing a foot against the soft earth. "We can grow a garden!"

Aryon laughed as he dismounted and joined his wife's side. "And what do you know of growing gardens?"

"I can learn!" she responded, undeterred by his light mockery. "Oh, please Aryon. Let us stop here. I grow weary of travelling. We need a home, love."

"But this is so sudden!" Aryon declared, still surprised by his wife's declaration. "We could travel farther, closer to a town. You have yet to see how many nations we have—we could travel to another country altogether!"

Serenity shook her head in determination. "No. This is the place."

Aryon grasped her hands in his and held her gaze with sincerity. "I will build whatever home you desire. I will make you happier than anyone else can. But you must tell me… why now? Why here?"

The young princess gazed back into her husband's eyes, her smile growing wide. She cupped his cheek with her hand. "Because, love… I am with child."

The surprise on his face made Serenity giggle with glee. "W-What?" he stammered as his wife laughed merrily. "Are you… are you serious? Are you certain?"

"Yes!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, I am!"

"But how do you know? How can you be so sure?" he asked, his expression torn between joy and hesitation, as though too surprised to believe her words.

"A woman knows," she said gently, pulling away and kissing him on the lips. "We women of the moon are especially aware of our children's presence." Serenity leaned back and gently rested a hand on her stomach, her gaze softening as she looked at the home of her babe. "I can feel the child, though she is still so small. She's there."

"And now you know it's a girl?" Aryon asked, a disbelieving laugh escaping his lips. "So soon?"

"Well," Serenity admitted sheepishly, "I merely desire a daughter. I hope that, if I claim it as truth, it will be."

"Well, then," Aryon said as he leaned down and pressed his hands against her stomach. "A daughter we shall have. And we shall have her here in these woods." When he straightened up, he pulled his wife closer to him and pressed his lips against her forehead. "I shall begin building a home for us, love."

Shortly after, Aryon unloaded their packs and set up their campsite close to the clearing Serenity had chosen. He gave her his share of the blankets and padding, despite her protests, claiming that a pregnant woman deserved far more comfort than her husband. It didn't matter, anyway, as Aryon immediately set to work plotting out the land. With long strides, the young man measured and marked the perimeter of the house.

"Aryon," Serenity called after watching him measure and plot until the sun hung low in the sky. "You've been at it for hours! Come, lie next to me. Hold your wife."

Aryon turned to the young princess, though hesitant to leave his work. "Alright, but only because my lady bids it." He returned to her side and wrapped his arms around her. "Tomorrow," he said with a distant voice, "I shall begin my work. I will build a home that you will love."

Serenity gazed towards the clearing, picturing a small cabin and her young daughter running through the trees. She smiled and rested her head upon her husband's shoulder. For a while, both remained lost in their own fantasies. The young princess suddenly had a thought, and she looked up at Aryon with curiosity. "Darling, do you know how to build a house?"

His responding smile shined brilliantly back at her. He kissed her forehead and responded, "If you can learn how to grow a garden, I can learn how to build a house."

Over the next weeks, the couple spent their days working tirelessly on establishing their home. Serenity and Aryon fed on only what they could find in the woods and slept in the makeshift shelter he had constructed for them. It was a far cry away from the luxury of the Moon Palace, but Serenity felt more comfortable here than she ever had back home.

Her one regret was leaving Luna behind. On nights where she lied awake under the stars with her husband sleeping beside her, she stared up at the moon. Her heart ached as she thought of her best friend, and her chest tightened at the thought of not having the girl beside her on her wedding day. They had been thick as thieves since birth, their lives bound by duty and friendship. For Serenity to be without her dearest friend caused unexpected tears to spring to her eyes.

But she shook her thoughts out of her head, knowing that she would see her sweet friend again. When her parents calmed down… when they saw her child, they'd let her back. They'd accept her and Aryon. She'd be able to go back then. And then she'd see Luna. She'd see her and tell her all about Earth and all the things she had seen here.

With resolve, the young princess pushed all sad thoughts out of her head and focused on building her life here. Aryon put his sweat and energy into building their house while Serenity set to work on constructing a garden. On precious few occasions, they'd ride to the nearest town and trade for the supplies they needed. It was on those occasions that Serenity was able to learn about gardening from the locals.

Though she had first taken up the task on necessity, she found with pleasure that she enjoyed the project and had a knack for it. Within just a few weeks, she already began to see buds sprouting out of the soil. The thrill of success urged her forward. Living in the Moon Kingdom, she never had a need to learn gardening. She never needed to learn how to cook or wash and mend clothes. But she somehow felt more fulfilled as she learned how to accomplish each one.

Though she was now a pauper in old clothes from port shops, her identity hidden and her comforts stripped from her, Serenity felt more complete here. She loved her simple life with Aryon. And as her belly grew with her child and their home neared completion, she knew she'd only know happiness from now on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Time slipped by them much faster than Princess Serenity expected. Before long, the forest leaves began to fall, and the wind grew cold. Just barely into her pregnancy, Serenity was thankful she wouldn't spend the hardest term in the cold. Her daughter would be born in the warmth of summer, not the harsh cold of winter. Still, a small pang of fear filled her for the sake of her child. Could she keep her babe warm inside of her and protect the child from the cold?

As though sensing her worry, Aryon held her tight one night as they lay by the fire inside their tiny home. "She will be safe," Aryon whispered to his young wife. "She will be loved."

Serenity had smiled up at her husband and kissed him tenderly, but she made no reply. Unwelcome guilt nagged at her heart as she realized the Moon Kingdom would offer the shelter her child deserved. Had she unwittingly doomed her child to suffer for her own selfishness? By running to Earth, away from the safety and calm of the Moon Kingdom, had she made the wrong decision for her unborn daughter?

Though fearful, she refused to discuss this with her husband. He had worked tirelessly to build this home in time for the harsh winter months. He deserved her faith and confidence. To show him her faltering resolve would only show as a sign of weakness. So the princess kept her worries close to her and only whispered words of love and encouragement to Aryon.

When the snow began to blanket the forest, the young princess knew she had lost her opportunity to say anything of her worries now. If she ever hoped to seek refuge in the Moon Kingdom, she had lost that chance. They were alone now, just Aryon and Serenity in the hand-made cabin in the middle of the woods. And though she tried to keep her worries to herself, Serenity couldn't hide it for long.

"My love," Aryon said one morning as she stared out into the ever-growing snow. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his hands on her slightly-bulging belly, and kissed her atop her head. "Something troubles you. Please… tell me what it is."

Serenity shook her head, though her heart grew cold with dread. "There is nothing to worry about, my dearest." She turned around in his arms and stared up into his eyes, forcing a smile. "Everything is fine. I have you. You are all I need."

"Is… is something the matter?" Aryon asked, not swayed by her words. "I know you, Serenity. I know that something is worrying you. If I cannot help you with your troubles and fears, what good am I as a husband?"

Serenity bit her lip and looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes now. "Please," she begged quietly. "Don't worry. I am merely being foolish."

He captured her chin in his hands and angled her face upwards so he could gaze into her eyes again. "Please, Princess. Tell me. Tell me what it is that bothers you so."

She couldn't hang onto her pride any longer. The way he asked for her to rely on him finally undid her resolve. With a quaking body, she whispered, "I… I can no longer feel the child."

His eyes widened in shock at her words. "What?"

Serenity felt tears well up in her eyes as she clung to her husband. "It… it has been days since I last felt her presence. I can no longer feel her warmth. I can no longer sense her. And… Aryon, I'm afraid!" Serenity broke down, grasping her husband tight. "I've failed!" she sobbed. "I have failed our child! I have sentenced her to death with my stupid pride!"

Aryon's arms tightened around her. "No," he whispered into her hair. "You have not failed." With a brisk, firm kiss on her forehead, he released her. She stared in confusion as he hurried about their tiny home, quickly throwing on warm clothes.

"Aryon?" she asked. "Where are you going?"

"You stay here," he stated firmly. "I'm going into town to retrieve a doctor. I will bring him here, and we will save our child."

"But it's an hour's ride away!" she protested, hurrying to his side. She grabbed his arm and held him firmly. "What if you get lost?"

He laughed and pressed a kiss against her forehead. "I am a man of the Royal Navy, remember? My navigational skills are unparalleled!"

"On the _sea_, sure!" she argued, still not releasing his arm. "But out there in the snow? If…" she hesitated, her heart twisting in agony at the thought. "If you got lost… if I couldn't see you again…"

His arms held her tight, cutting off her words. "Have faith in me," he responded quietly. "For your sake… and for the sake of our unborn daughter, I will return with a doctor. I promise."

He wouldn't let her argue this time. With little left to say, he departed from their cabin and disappeared into the snow with their one horse. She watched, cold tears spilling down her cheeks as she waited for her husband to return.

When he was gone, Serenity sat by the fire and hugged a blanket to her belly. She pulled at the chain around her neck and brought out the Silver Crystal, gazing into its brilliance with raw, sore eyes. _You are said to have infinite power_, she thought as she stared into the cold jewel. _Could you heal my child? Could you save me from my fear? Or is it my fear that makes me unable to heal my child with your power?_ Heart heavy with emotions the young princess had never experienced before, Serenity clutched the crystal to her chest and sobbed quietly in the loneliness of the cabin.

She didn't even realize that she had drifted off to sleep. By the time she had awoken, the fire in the pit had died to a mild smolder, and the daylight had dimmed outside. She rubbed her stiff eyes, wondering how long she had been asleep. It must have been several hours. Terror gripped her when she realized that Aryon had still not made it back—though he should have by now.

She stood up and paced around the cabin, stealing glances through the window to see if he would emerge through the snow. As the seconds and minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, Serenity felt sick with worry over her husband. She would never forgive herself if she had brought this fate upon both him and her child. How could she bare it, she wondered, if she had to face her days without her sweet Aryon?

Just as the darkness forced the princess to light a lamp, she heard a firm knock on the cabin door. She whirled around, her heart leaping to her throat in relief. Flying to the door, Serenity cried, "Aryon, thank the gods!" When she opened the door and saw the familiar blond hair and blue eyes that belonged to her love, she threw her arms around his neck and let warm tears of relief cascade down her cheeks. "I was so worried, my love! So horrendously worried!"

He held her back, but the gentle gesture seemed odd. When she opened her eyes, Serenity realized that he wasn't alone. Not only that, but he had not brought a doctor. Instead, Serenity stared with wide eyes and a familiar sight she had never expected to see here on Earth.

"Princess," Demetrius stated in a conflicted voice. "It is… good to see you here. Alive." Serenity looked down to see that he had pointed a sword to her husband's back, which must have caused the hesitation in Aryon's movements. "You wouldn't believe how worried sick you have made the King and Queen."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Serenity led Demetrius into the cabin, suddenly filled with a strange pang of embarrassment when she showed him around the tiny space. "It's not much," she admitted sheepishly, stepping into the small room. She gripped Aryon's hand tightly, still unable to shed the relief that filled her when she saw his face. "But it's warm and safe. It's more than enough for the two of us."

"Princess," Demetrius said in a breathless voice, his ashen face full of dismay as he kicked at the dirt floor beneath his feet. "You… you're living in this… _hole_? It's worse than we feared."

"It is _not_ a hole!" Serenity declared, anger flaring at his insult. "Aryon built this place with his own two hands."

Demetrius was unimpressed. "Clearly," he sniffed, shooting an accusing look at Serenity's husband. The young man stood still as stone, watching the guard with unreadable eyes.

"Why are you here, Demetrius?" Serenity asked, gripping her husband's hand tighter.

"I've searched for you for two months, Princess," the guard answered, anger flaring in his eyes. "Two months of dead ends, liars, thieves, and the worst that Earth has to offer. And then I find you after hearing this young hellion ask for a doctor to help his pregnant wife in the woods. Is it true?" he asked suddenly, his expression becoming fearful. "Are you… are you with child?"

Serenity placed a hand on her stomach, set her jaw, and nodded once. "It is true," she whispered. "A daughter."

Demetrius looked away, his expression twisted, as he cursed under his breath. "Of course it is." He leveled a look at Aryon. "Of course you're the one to give us our next heiress. Some low-born son of a traitorous—"

"Beware what you say to the future King of the Moon," Serenity warned coolly. "He is my husband and the father of my child."

"_He_ is the one who brought you into this poverty!" Demetrius thundered, jabbing an accusing finger in Aryon's direction. "He is the one who drove a wedge between the royal family! It is because of this vile creature that the Moon Kingdom has begun to grow weaker!"

This statement shocked Serenity. "Weaker? What do you mean?"

Demetrius reached forward quickly, before Serenity could stop him, and grasped the Silver Crystal's pendant in his hand, pulling the chain taut against the princess's neck. "This!" he hissed, his eyes flaring angrily. "You took the Silver Crystal with you as you fled the Moon. With only your mother's crystal, the kingdom is dying. How long do you think you can stay away from your home before you kill it completely?"

A loud _smack_ surprised Serenity as the guard's grasp suddenly relinquished the Silver Crystal. Serenity blinked in confusion as Demetrius doubled over in pain, clutching the hand that had clutched the crystal just seconds before. Aryon stood before Serenity, his enraged eyes locked on Demetrius.

"Have a care, sir," he said coldly, "for how you regard my wife. You can speak to me any way you wish. You can call my bloodline wretched. You can call me a cur. But if you dare to insult or hurt my wife, it will be the last thing you do."

Serenity, realizing her husband had hurt Demetrius, held onto his arm tightly. "Aryon!" she cried. "Please, calm down!"

"How dare you…?!" Demetrius growled, scowling angrily at Aryon's cold expression.

"Do you wish to kill me?" Aryon asked in a calm voice that shot a cold chill down Serenity's spine. "That's fair. I have stolen your princess. I have dragged her to Earth. And now… and now our child is unwell. It is true that I have failed in my role as her husband. But Serenity loves me. She thinks she needs me. And until she no longer wants me, I will stay by her side. The day she sees me as useless, I will gladly allow you to put an end to my life, for it will no longer have any purpose."

"Aryon!" Serenity gasped. "Stop it! Stop saying such terrible things!"

A chuckle surprised the young princess. She turned to see Demetrius straightening up, still clutching his injured hand, as he let out a strange, low laugh. "You certainly are an entertaining one. Alright. I'll let you live, boy. I won't try to kill you, especially in front of the young princess. She is… dear to me. And it is only because of her love for you that you remain standing. But know this," he continued, a dark hunger in his eyes. "It will be my sword that slays you the moment you pose a danger to her or her family."

Aryon nodded, not a single ounce of irony in his expression. "Fair deal."

"One more thing," Demetrius declared firmly. "I'm not returning to the Moon Kingdom without the princess."

"Then you'll have to find a home and a job somewhere," Serenity shot. "I'm not going anywhere."

But Aryon seemed to have different thoughts on the matter. "When do you intend for us to leave for the Moon?" he asked.

Serenity whirled her head towards her husband, shocked at his words. "Aryon?"

"It will take a fortnight to get to the nearest Moon Road entrance," Demetrius responded firmly, though his eyes flashed with slight surprise at his readiness. "If we hurry, taking shifts to ride through the night, we may be able to cut that time by a few days."

"Can we slow down?" Serenity interrupted. "We're not going _anywhere_! This is our home! We're staying here!"

"Serenity," Aryon said tenderly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Please, consider the possibilities we're presented here. We can give our daughter the care she deserves with your family. She is the new heiress to the throne. She deserves…" A longing sadness filled his eyes as he gazed back at his wife. "She deserves to be home."

Though he spoke of their daughter, Serenity wondered if he, too, desired this for himself. He belonged on the Moon. He must long for the home he had never seen. Could she take this away from both her husband _and_ her child?

"But…" she whispered, still uncertain. "What about my family? What if they throw you out?"

"As the father of the new heiress," he said quietly, "there's only so much they can do to me. They can hate me. They can call me names and spit on me. But they cannot take me away from my wife and child. As long as I have you two, it is all I need."

He spoke with such hope and conviction that Serenity found it difficult to deny him anything. "What about our home?" she asked, gesturing around the place they had called theirs for the past month. "This is _ours_, Aryon. How can we throw it away?"

"It served us well," he responded tenderly. "But you deserve so much more than what I can give you. I know you believe in me, and I do not deserve such kindness. But your family can give both you and our daughter so much more than this."

"I agree with the lad, as much as I hate to admit it," Demetrius interrupted. "Child… you must have the care of your court to aid you in the birth of your daughter. Only we can care for a daughter of the Moon. And… you deserve to have Luna there by your side."

Serenity's eyes widened at the girl's name, and a pang of longing struck her heart. "Luna?" she whispered.

Demetrius nodded, his eyes sad. "She misses you, child," he answered. "She asks for news of your whereabouts constantly. She will be so grateful to have you home. I have never seen a person so downcast as she has been since you left."

Demetrius sure knew the right things to say. Serenity's heart twisted in pain at the thought of her lonely friend. Tears of longing sprang to her eyes. "Luna… my poor, dearest companion…"

Aryon wrapped his arms around her and held her gently. "My love," he whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss between the two silver buns atop her head. "Let us go. Let us see your family and loved ones. Let us raise our child where she belongs."

Serenity closed her eyes tight, tears spilling onto her husband's shirt as she nodded. "Yes," she breathed between gentle sobs. "Let's… let's go home."

**Author's note: Hey, everyone. We're getting close to the end of Queen Serenity's backstory, and soon we'll greet Princess Serenity (Serena/Bunny/Usagi). My original plan was to not dedicate too much time to Queen Serenity, but the story has kind of grown a life of its own. So as I continue writing chapters, I need some feedback from my readers out there. How is the story progressing so far? Are you tired of Serenity/Aryon? Is it too much? Is it not enough?**

**Rest assured, there will be plenty of Usagi-love to go around. This story spans until the Moon Kingdom's defeat, so we will see plenty of Serenity/Endymion (they _are_ my favorite couple after all). Anyway, thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts and feedback in the comments below.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Before Serenity could shed a tear for the home she was leaving behind, Demetrius had saddled up the horses and led them through the snowy forest towards the nearest Moon Road entrance. She looked back once as she and Aryon rode away, but she couldn't even see the cabin anymore—it was too hidden by snow and trees. Her heart twisted inside of her at the thought of never coming back here. She knew this simple little home did not compare to the majesty and splendor of the Moon Palace. Still, it was warmer than any place she had ever known.

"As long as we're together," Aryon whispered from behind her, his arms tightening around her midsection as he held onto the reins, "we shall always be home."

His words warmed her, and she leaned her back against his chest. "Yes," she agreed, though she couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice. "You are right, my love."

She felt his lips press against the crown of her head. "Sleep, princess," he murmured. "We have a long ride ahead of us. You need your rest."

Serenity nodded, comforted by his presence and warmth. "I love you," she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Aryon held her tighter. "I love you, too. More than you will ever know."

When Serenity awakened, the only light illuminating their path belonged to the stars and the moon hanging low in the sky. She blinked up at the lunar glow, her heart heavy as she thought of her upcoming return. She knew her mother and father would not welcome her with much grace. Their shameful daughter's return to the moon after a childish escape would surely be greeted with disdain. But Aryon's confidence gave her strength and comfort in the midst of her dread. She had him. She could rely on him.

"Are you awake?" Aryon asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She looked up at his face to see him smiling tenderly down at her. Serenity's heart fluttered at the tenderness in his eyes, and she couldn't stop the warm blush from flooding her cheeks.

"I am," she responded. "Where are we?" She looked around, noticing that the trees had begun to thin around her. Even if she had daylight to show her the land, she still would have been lost.

"We have ridden for little more than four hours," he answered. "We're just a few miles away from a port town. We shall stop there for food and to give the horses a rest. I know Demetrius said that we should ride through the nights, but you must take it easy." Aryon gently laid his hands on his wife's stomach. "I can't wait to meet her," he added with an almost longing sigh.

Serenity smiled, but her heart ached. Just once, she thought she felt the fluttering heartbeat of the small child inside of her. But it was so weak that it only served to worry her more. Aryon was confident in their ability to save their child upon returning to the Moon Kingdom. But all Serenity could do was pray that he was right.

The trio traveled fast and far for days, stopping only to get a few hours of sleep and allow the horses to rest. Serenity felt the fatigue of travel bore into her bones, and soon the days and nights blended together. Was it really worth all of this misery to travel back to the Moon Kingdom? She badly needed to rest somewhere that didn't belong to a bouncing saddle or a rough bed of hay. And, from the looks on Demetrius's and Aryon's faces, they needed the rest, too.

One night after putting the horses in the stable, Demetrius returned to the room the trio shared for the night. Serenity had already fallen asleep, and Aryon sat close to her, gently stroking her silver hair. Demetrius cleared his throat to announce his presence, causing the young man to look up at him.

"We should reach the Moon Road by sunset tomorrow," he declared as he sat on his straw mattress by the door. The guard pulled off his boots and removed his jacket. "I would have preferred to ride through the night, but I don't think the princess would be able to handle it."

Aryon looked back at his wife, frowning slightly and nodding in agreement. "She's exhausted. But she makes no complaint."

Demetrius also looked down at the young princess, his heart aching for the girl. "She has always been like that. She's bullheaded like no one I've ever known. When she wants something, she takes it. When she sets her mind to something, no one can stand in her way. I suppose I've always known that," he added with a wry smile. "Even when she wanted you."

Aryon looked back at Demetrius. "You've known her for a long time, haven't you?"

Demetrius nodded. "I was but a young squire, no older than eleven, when the young princess was born. I've been in the service of her family for most of my life." A soft warmth filled the guard's eyes as he gazed at the sleeping princess. "She is… important to me. If my parents had graced me with a sister, I think she would be just like Serenity. She is my family. And that's why," he added, his gaze hard as he turned his eyes to Aryon, "I cannot forgive you for what you've done here."

If the words affected Aryon, his expression didn't show it. Instead, he met Demetrius's gaze with unreadable eyes. "I can't say I blame you for that," he responded in a tired voice. "I often feel the same way. I took her away from warmth and comfort for my own foolish, selfish desires. She deserves better than the cabin I built. She deserves a noble husband from an honorable bloodline. I have no money. I have no land. All I have is this foolish notion that…" he trailed off, pain filling his eyes as he turned to look at his sleeping bride. "That she loves me."

Demetrius regarded the young man for a moment, seeing the tender way he brushed Serenity's hair away from her face. He seemed to treat her as though she were a precious treasure, as though touching her with any more strength than the brush of his fingertips would bruise her. Aryon's eyes filled with longing, even when he already sat so close to her in this small space.

Demetrius could tell that the young man loved her. Any stranger could walk in right now and immediately know that Serenity was the center of Aryon's whole world. And for a moment, Demetrius wondered if he had been wrong. While he still believed that Aryon had no right to steal the princess away from the royal family, he couldn't imagine anyone ever loving the girl more than this young man clearly did. Though Serenity deserved wealth and comfort and riches beyond compare, she deserved a love like this more than anything material possessions could give her.

The guard sighed and looked away, a sour taste in his mouth from having mentally admitted that he could have been wrong about the boy. He pulled the thin blanket up around his shoulders and rested his head on the stiff, flat pillow beneath him. Turning from the couple, he said gruffly, "Get some sleep, lad. We ride early tomorrow. You'll want your strength for the journey ahead."

Aryon didn't look up as Demetrius rolled over and blew out the candle by his bed. Instead, he continued gazing at his wife in the pale light of the moon streaming through the window. When he pulled his hand away from her hair, she frowned in her sleep and followed his warmth, curling herself up against his side. He cupped her cheek in his palm and kissed her forehead, erasing the frown lines immediately. Her lips parted in her sleep, and he heard her murmur his name.

As he slid next to her and rested his head against the pillow, she tucked in closer to him. He draped his arm across her midsection, rising slightly against the swell of her belly, and he closed his eyes. _Damn me_, he thought grimly. _Damn me for what I've done to this girl._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Somehow, it seemed like a lifetime had passed since Princess Serenity had last stepped foot on the Moon Road entrance hidden deep in the woods. She had left this place three months ago with happy tears in her eyes as she and Aryon ran away together. And now—with a husband by her side and a child growing in her womb—she returned with a heavy heart.

"Princess," Demetrius said, clearing his throat. She turned to look at him, suddenly feeling exhausted. Whatever expression he saw on her face made his own eyes soften with pity. "Child, we're almost home. Just hang on a little longer. We need your power and the power of the Silver Crystal. When it and your mother's crystal are finally joined together again, the full power of the Moon Kingdom can be restored."

Serenity nodded quietly and stood in the middle of the marble platform. She looked uncertainly at Aryon, who held her hand and gave her a confident nod. "What about Aryon?" she asked in a quiet, shaking voice. "What… what will my parents do? Will Aryon be safe?"

Demetrius straightened, leveling a serious gaze at the couple. "I shall protect him."

Aryon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?"

"I do not know what the King and Queen shall do upon our return," Demetrius clarified. "It is my understanding that Serenity is their top priority. And when they discover the new developments of your marriage and your child, they will be unable to harm you. Until they discover that, I will do all I can to protect you from any rash actions they may take."

Serenity smiled, her heart warming. "Thank you, Demetrius."

He harrumphed and turned away. "I am not doing it for you. If they were to harm the father of the heir to the Silver Crystal, there would be an intergalactic backlash. My job is to protect the royal family. I am merely fulfilling that role."

Still, Serenity placed her thin, dainty hands on the guard's arm, smiled gratefully up at him, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Reddening, Demetrius turned away. "Shut up." He cleared his throat and folded his arms across his chest. "Let's go, Princess. Lead us home."

Serenity nodded and took a deep breath. As she retrieved the Silver Crystal from the inside of her blouse, she looked towards the moon. "Moon Prism Power!" she shouted in a loud, clear voice, gripping the crystal tight. She felt a surge of energy flow through her as a bright light enveloped all three of them. Within seconds, the group soared through the air with lightning speed, leaving the cold Earth behind them.

Dread crept into the young princess's heart as she watched the moon grow, taking up most of her vision. Fear caused her throat to close up, and she suddenly found she wasn't able to breathe. What would her parents say? Would they separate Aryon from her? Would they force her to divorce him? Surely they couldn't do that. They had been lawfully married. They had a child. Even if they didn't approve of it, they couldn't take him away from her… could they? The thought crushed her heart. She couldn't live her life away from this man now. He was everything to her. She refused to believe that a life could exist apart from him.

Their path began to slow down, though they hadn't yet reached the Moon Kingdom. Startled, Demetrius looked back at Serenity. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Princess! What is happening?"

Serenity looked around, terrified. "I… I don't know!" She wrapped her arms around her midsection, trying to get a grip on her emotions and thoughts. She couldn't let everything overwhelm her, but it was too difficult. The fatigue from travel, the growing child inside of her with a weakened heartbeat, the uncertainty of her future with Aryon… everything surrounded her and threatened to smother her alive.

Cutting through the darkness and strife, Serenity felt a warm light envelop her. Aryon, whose hand had never left hers, wrapped his arms around her and held Princess Serenity tight. "I am here," he whispered gently. "Do not fear. Do not falter. You are strong. You are the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, heir to the Silver Crystal. Have faith in yourself. Have faith in us."

Her body relaxed into his arms, and she knew his words were true. He was there for her. He would stay by her side. Aryon, her soul mate. With his strength, she could go on. She could face the uncertainty. The doubt and fears and inner turmoil calmed in that instant, and a new surge of energy poured into the Silver Crystal. The group picked up speed and continued in their journey to the Moon Kingdom. Demetrius looked back at Serenity and Aryon, his expression pensive as he regarded their embrace.

The next time their descent slowed, they had landed gently on the Moon Road entrance's marble platform. Serenity lowered her arms and released the Silver Crystal. As soon as she took a step, however, her knees gave way. Light-headed and weakened from the journey, Serenity felt her body fall towards the cold marble beneath her. Two strong arms held her upright, though, and she felt Aryon's familiar embrace keep her steady.

"Just a little more," he said. "We will get you the rest you deserve."

"There they are!" a voice shouted just a few meters away from them. "Guards, alert the King and Queen! Demetrius has returned with the princess!"

Serenity turned, but she was too dizzy to discern who had come to greet them. She heard quick footsteps running away from them and others approaching them. Another voice shouted, "Someone else is with them! It must be the man who kidnapped Serenity! Demetrius has brought him back for judgment!"

Serenity felt Aryon's hold on her tighten as his body jerked quickly away from hers. She realized with panic that someone was trying to take him away from her. "No…" she murmured weakly. "No!"

"Arrest him!" another guard yelled angrily. "Don't let him get away!"

"No!" she shouted, but her voice seemed no louder than a whimper. She opened her eyes, trying to find Aryon's face. His eyes held hers, but too many guards were trying to drag him away from her. "Aryon!" she cried, gripping his arms tighter as their bodies separated.

"Leave the boy alone!" she heard Demetrius shout, but it was no use. No one stopped pulling, and Aryon's hands were now just barely hanging onto Serenity.

Feeling his grip slip away from hers, Serenity felt a surge of rage flood her heart. How dare they? How dare they try to take her husband away? They didn't understand! They didn't know him! They couldn't arrest him—she wouldn't let them.

"I said _no!_" Serenity screamed, suddenly clutching the Silver Crystal in the palm of her hand. A white light surrounded them, striking anyone who tried to come between her and Aryon. The tugging stopped, and she felt his embrace tighten around her again. When the blinding light disappeared, Serenity looked around to find all Guards forced to their knees several yards away from them. They all stared with confusion and fear as Serenity gazed back at them with the regal stance of one who controlled infinite power. "If you touch him," she announced, "I will kill you."

There was a moment where all Serenity could feel was triumph and pride as she realized she had succeeded in keeping them away from Aryon. But her bravado could only last so long. She had used the Crystal too much. She had grown weaker from their travels and from being away from the Moon Kingdom's power for so long. Suddenly, it was all too much for the young princess's weakened body.

She pitched forward, her world going black as she fell into her husband's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Serenity knew she was asleep, though she didn't dream. Her thoughts were lost in the black abyss that surrounded her. She floated in an inky black sea, uncertain of where she could go to find the surface. Somewhere far away, she could hear someone calling her name. It came to her in a muffled tone. Who was it? Who was trying to beckon her away from her warm cocoon of nothingness?

She knew it was someone important to her. But floating here amidst the gentle embrace of sleep, she couldn't find the desire to follow the voice. Here, she didn't have to face any fears or fight battles she didn't have the heart to take part in. The darkness held her safely at its breast. The darkness lovingly caressed her and assured her that she would be happy here.

But when the voice continued to call her name, Serenity felt a pang in her heart. Though she didn't know who was calling her, something deep inside of her longed for the voice. It was someone very dear to her, someone she missed terribly. But with every moment that she longed to be closer to the voice, the more pain her heart felt. The pain of reality, the sting of fear and dread—it all started to come back to her as she swam closer to consciousness.

The voice grew louder, desperately begging for her to wake up. And, though she craved the warmth of the darkness that had wrapped her in its secure arms, she felt a surge of determination well up inside of her. The voice continued to call, reminding her that she wouldn't face the harsh world of consciousness alone. The voice belonged to someone dear to her, someone who wanted to face these battles alongside her. She'd leave the darkness behind and find comfort in the arms of someone else.

"Serenity!" the familiar, sweet voice chimed. "I believe she is waking up! Someone… someone fetch Aryon! He will want to be here for her!"

Serenity squinted against the harsh, angry light that flooded her vision when she pushed past the last of the inky darkness between her and the awakened world. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mouth was completely dry. All that came out was a gasp.

"And bring her water!" the dainty voice ordered. Serenity still couldn't see, but she felt something soft and warm brush against her face. It was a familiar feeling—one she hadn't experienced in several months now. It brought back memories of comfort and friendship; suddenly, she didn't miss the darkness as much.

Someone pressed a cup of cool, refreshing water to her lips. She gulped the liquid down quickly, which resulted in chiding and orders to slow down. She tried her best to comply. When she had her fill, the princess's eyes finally adjusted to the light.

"Princess," the sweet voice said, relieved. Serenity turned to look towards the voice. When her eyes met the familiar purple orbs she had missed for months now, her heart swelled.

"Luna!" she cried, tears stinging her eyes. She reached out to embrace her dear friend, finding the body she pressed against her to be small, soft, and warm. Confused, she pulled back. "Luna, why are you in this form? Why will you not return to your human form?"

The black cat gazed back at the princess, her tail twitching excitedly as she smiled back at her friend. "Do not worry about such things now, my princess. How do you feel?"

Serenity took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. "I have a headache," she answered honestly. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days, your highness," Luna answered gravely.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that. You know how much I hate that."

"Yes, princess," Luna answered with a slight bow. It was strange for Serenity to see her friend bow to her in this form. "It appears the journey and the use of the Silver Crystal has exhausted you. For a while, we were afraid you wouldn't come back."

"I wouldn't stay away," Serenity answered, smiling tenderly at her companion. "Oh, Luna. I have missed you so. I wished so many times that I could have you by my side."

"With all due respect," Luna responded wryly, "I believe that would have been awkward on many occasions. I wouldn't want my presence to intrude on your marital bliss."

Serenity blushed lightly, unable to stop the laughter that escaped from her lips. "Luna, you _must_ meet Aryon. I know you will love him, as well." Her smile faded, and she looked around her room for the first time. Two servants stood by the door—other than that, she and Luna were alone. "Where is my husband?"

"They have taken him to separate living quarters for the time being," Luna responded.

Serenity's chest tightened in fear. "Not… in the dungeons, right? He is comfortable, right? Please tell me my parents have been civil!"

"Thanks to Demetrius, yes," Luna answered, bringing relief to the young princess. "The doctors insisted that you have your own room in which to recuperate. If it were up to your parents, Aryon would have spent the past two days in a holding cell. But Demetrius declared that it was Aryon's actions that brought you all safely here. He said that, if it weren't for him, your weakened state would have held you in limbo between the Earth and the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity closed her eyes with a thankful sigh. "Demetrius protected him, just as he said," she whispered. "I shall thank him when I get a chance."

"You can thank me now." The voice came from the door to Serenity's room, making her turn to face it. Demetrius stepped through the door, a smirk clear on his face. Despite his cool demeanor, Serenity could see the worry raging in his eyes. "How are you holding up, trouble maker?"

Serenity frowned. "I suppose that's better than calling me 'child,'" she grumbled. After a sigh, Serenity closed her eyes. "I'm exhausted. My body feels like I've been trampled by a stampede of horses. But… I'm alive. So that's a plus."

Before Demetrius could respond, Serenity heard someone push past him. A familiar voice called out her name, making her immediately turn to look. Aryon stood in the doorway, out of breath from running the whole way to her room. Wordlessly, he rushed to her side and embraced her tenderly. His touch was so light as to not hurt her, yet his warmth flooded her body in an instant.

"I am so relieved," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. "When you did not wake up, I feared the worst. You can't know how glad I am to see your face light up again."

She laughed, though it sounded strained through the tears that stung her eyes. "I feel as though I've spent a lifetime in darkness," she responded. "I have missed you so."

From her side, she heard Luna clear her throat. Serenity turned to see the black cat's eyes grim as she regarded the couple. "Your highness, the King and Queen will wish to see you. I want so very badly to tell you that it will be a pleasant meeting, but…"

Serenity sighed. "I know. I've known since Demetrius showed up at our door that this would be a painful reunion. I will be fine, my dear friend," she assured Luna as she softly caressed the feline's face. "Luna, I must ask you… why do you remain in this form?"

The answer came from Demetrius as he approached the princess. "It is her punishment, I'm afraid."

Serenity turned to look at him, surprised. "Punishment? Whatever for?"

"Do not trouble yourself," Luna insisted, placing a paw on the princess's arm. "You must focus on healing and resting. Do not waste any energy or thought on my form."

Saddened, Serenity gazed at her dear friend with a sinking heart. "It's because you helped me run away, isn't it?" she whispered. "Oh, Luna. I am so very sorry. I shall speak to my mother and father. They will return you to your form."

Luna offered a pained smile in response. "Your kindness is appreciated, princess. But you must not focus on such trivial matters."

"Listen to her, child," interrupted another voice. Serenity turned quickly to see her mother and father entering her room. Aryon stood up immediately, his back stiff as a board as he regarded the royal couple. Serenity's mother glanced at him once before turning her cold eyes back to her daughter. "We have much to discuss, young lady."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Silence filled Princess Serenity's bedroom as she tensely stared back at her mother. The queen's icy glare held the young teen's gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Though the onlookers wished to break the tension, none dared to speak up. Instead, all eyes glanced nervously between the queen and her daughter.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Demetrius hesitantly stepped forward, getting up the nerve to say something. "Your highness, if I may… your daughter is weak and needs rest. For both her sake and the baby's."

The queen's eyes flashed to Demetrius, and he flinched back as though physically struck. "For the baby's sake?" the queen asked. "The baby is perfectly fine."

"Serenity says the child is weak," Aryon declared. Serenity threw a startled glance at her husband, her heart tightening in fear as her mother's eyes turned to glare venomously at him. He refused to back down, even under the regal woman's reproachful gaze. "She must get rest. She must—"

"How _dare_ you speak to me?" the queen demanded, her voice eerily calm. "You will do best to stand aside in the shadows. Silently. Besides," she added, turning to look at Serenity once more. "The child inside of you is strong and healthy. There is nothing wrong with her."

"Then why…" Serenity asked quietly, "Why can I no longer sense her?"

"It is nothing wrong with the child," the queen clarified coldly. "It is what's wrong with _you_ that's the problem." Before Serenity could retort, the woman explained, "The power of the Silver Crystal has been weakened. The royal family split it apart long ago for the Lunarian Queen and the heir to wield together. But when you took yours to Earth with you and separated the crystals, you weakened both their power. It is the same power from which you draw your strength. Your senses are dulled and will continue to be so until the crystals regain their power."

"So my baby…" Serenity breathed, looking hopefully up at Aryon. "So my daughter is well? She will survive?"

The queen paused, unable to stop her expression from softening in response to Serenity's relief. "Yes. Of course she will survive. We women of the moon are strong. We always have been. Your daughter will be no different." Her face hardened again after regarding her daughter and Aryon for a moment. "I must inform you, however, that your ownership of the Silver Crystal has been revoked."

Serenity stared at her mother with wide eyes. "What?"

"You lied and deceived me," her mother continued. "You stole the crystal and weakened our kingdom. My crystal barely had enough power to send Demetrius to Earth to retrieve you," she added, motioning towards the knight. "The danger you placed on this kingdom borderlines treason, young lady. And because of this, we must undo tradition. We have already taken your crystal—the real one, this time—and bonded it to mine. It has returned to its former glory, and we shall never risk dividing its power again."

"Then…" Serenity breathed, a sick feeling twisting inside of her. "I will never be able to wield it?"

"You will inherit it upon my death," the queen responded coolly. "But I would not count on that being soon, child. You know our how long our life span stretches. Until then, you are banned from touching it. The crystal shall remain in my possession." The queen reached into a hidden pocket within the folds of her long, silvery gown and withdrew a brilliantly shining crystal. It was far larger than Serenity's had been. Now that the two crystals had been fused together, the Imperial Silver Crystal now held a shape similar to a bloomed flower. Serenity gazed at it in awe.

"It has been months since the crystal has had its full power," the queen continued as she pocketed the beautiful, delicate object. "We hope that it will return to normal in a few weeks. It will take many hours of prayer. Which is precisely what you will be doing," she instructed firmly.

Serenity frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Until the Imperial Silver Crystal has regained its power, you shall spend every waking hour in the royal prayer chambers," her mother explained. "This is neither negotiable nor ignorable. If you do not fulfill your role, we will take further action."

"Like _what_?" Serenity demanded, feeling her temper flaring at the threat. "What in heaven's name could you possibly do? You've stranded me here. You've taken away the Silver Crystal. You—"

"For starters, we can absolve your marriage to this man," the queen interrupted, gesturing to Aryon.

Serenity stopped, her breath catching in her throat. She felt Aryon's hand tighten around hers. "No! You can't! You can't take away the father of my child!"

"And just what gives you that notion?" her mother challenged. "We can force him to relinquish his lawful right over you. It's true," she admitted with a slight frown, "that doing so would ignite intergalactic outrage. Our ties with Earth would greatly suffer. But we would gladly pay the price if it meant that we would be able to put this hideous embarrassment to rest."

"I won't let you!" Serenity cried, shooting straight up and clinging to Aryon. "I won't let you take him away from me! I… I'll run away again! You can't keep me away from the man I love!"

The queen sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, as though tired of dealing with a crying child. "Then for your sake, fulfill what is required of you. You are to remain in solitude in the prayer room from morning until night until the mess you've caused is cleared up. Do you understand?"

Serenity felt like crying and fighting at the same time. Rage and indignation filled the young princess, but it was nothing compared to the terror she felt at the thought of not having Aryon by her side ever again. "Fine," she seethed. "I shall pray. And I shall stay with my husband."

"Indeed," the queen responded with a short nod. "But that is not all you shall do."

Angry tears welled up in Serenity's eyes as she glared at her mother. "Yes, my queen," she hissed. "Tell me, what else shall this unworthy worm do for you?"

The queen's icy blue eyes flashed angrily at her daughter, and her slender shoulders squared up until she stood as straight and still as a statue. "You shall mind your tone, for one," she snapped. "And when you have managed that, you shall remedy the blows you have dealt to our alliances. When you married this commoner from Earth, you left our intergalactic affairs in shambles. Do you know how many suitors from the other planets had hoped to gain your hand in marriage? Do you realize how upset the other kingdoms' heirs are?"

"Tell them to marry someone else and get over it!" Serenity fired back. "What did they expect me to do? Marry them all?"

"They certainly didn't expect you to have a child with some Earthling of questionable descent," the queen retorted. "And it is now your responsibility to resolve our relationships with the other planets!"

"Short of polygamy," Serenity growled, "how would you propose I do such a thing?"

The queen smiled dryly. "I am _so_ glad you asked. As loathe as I am to admit it, you chose the best hellion to run away with. This boy's Lunarian blood will serve to strengthen the power your child has over the Imperial Silver Crystal. She will most likely have the strongest ability to wield it this family has seen in many generations.

"Because of that, the kingdoms will fall over themselves to pledge their allegiance to the Moon Kingdom and the future heir to the crystal. It is your duty to maintain those alliances. You will start by personally inviting each planet's delegate to the child's birth celebration. When the time comes, you shall gracefully welcome each delegate, smile brilliantly, and express your most profound regret at having not married that planet's suitor."

"If I do that, it's like I'm regretting the existence of my child," Serenity retorted angrily.

The queen dismissed her comment. "You will be nonetheless apologetic. And as for you," Serenity's mother continued, turning her gaze to Aryon, "you shall remain out of sight. You will speak to no one. You will make one appearance upon presenting the child, and then you shall retreat. The same goes for the duration of your stay here. We may not be able to send you back to Earth without causing further damage to our family, but we do not have to put up with seeing your face on a daily basis."

Serenity bristled. "You will speak to my husband with the respect he deserves. He is the future—"

Aryon squeezed his wife's hand, silencing her. When she looked up at him, he was gazing back at the queen with an unreadable expression. "Understood, your highness."

Serenity stared at him in shock. "Aryon…"

The queen's lips twitched into a surprised smirk. Taking a moment to gather herself, the queen cleared her throat. "Very good, then." Turning to her husband, the queen nodded towards Demetrius. "Do see that the princess receives no intrusions. She shall continue resting until our physicians clear her for prayer duty."

Demetrius snapped his feet together in attention, saluted, and responded, "Yes, your grace!"

"Come, dear," she said in a suddenly tired voice. "We have correspondences to address to our delegates. We must alert the rest of the kingdom and our allies that the princess has returned safely. And Luna," the queen added as she paused by the door. "I am holding you personally responsible for the princess's well-being. If she runs away again or is unfit to fulfill her prayer duties, it will be your head."

Luna bowed her head. "As you command, your grace."

With that, the queen exited the room, her husband following her quickly. As the door shut, Serenity stared after it in silent rage and mortification.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months as Serenity grew accustomed to her new life back in the Moon Kingdom. Just as her mother had ordered, she spent her every waking moment in the Prayer Chambers, offering her energy to the Imperial Silver Crystal as penance for her crimes against the kingdom. It became evident as servants and guests whispered behind her back that she had become a social pariah in her own home in the wake of the scandal she had brought back with her. The only ones employed by the court who spoke to her were Luna and Demetrius.

She thought she'd find this painful. However, Serenity became hardened to everyone's whispers and stares, and she turned her back on their betrayal. Inside her womb, her baby continued to grow healthy and strong. Just as the Queen had predicted, Serenity's awareness of her child became stronger as the Silver Crystal regained its power. The bliss she felt at being able to sense her daughter outshined the darkness she found in everyone's eyes, and soon she found that she couldn't spare a care for those who now despised her.

Though her days were spent in silent meditation secluded from the rest of the world, the silver-haired maiden spent her nights surrounded by the warmth of her husband's arms. She returned to their chambers drained and unstable, but Aryon's embrace always regenerated her strength in unimaginable ways. He spoke to her animatedly about the books he read during the day and the conversations he shared with Demetrius. Despite being completely ignored by the court and loathed by her parents, Aryon only found joy in reading about the Moon Kingdom's history and learning as much as he could from the volumes he discovered in the library.

"I love this kingdom," he sighed one night. "I've always known that it was my home, and learning about it feels like it's embracing me as one of its own."

Serenity smiled sleepily as she rested on her side, her back pressed against his chest and stomach. His hand encased hers and pressed it against her midsection, which was now significantly larger with the child just a few weeks away from seeing their world. He lightly kissed Serenity's bare shoulder and ran his free hand through her silky, silver hair.

"I am relieved that you find so much to enjoy here," Serenity sighed with a smile. "I had feared that you would become resentful of my parents."

Aryon remained silent for a moment as he thought of his response. After a long pause, his deep voice murmured, "It is true that I am troubled by their unwillingness to accept me. But I feel that I cannot do anything to change that. I shall continue to embrace this life with you. As long as we are happy, I cannot ask for anything more." He sighed heavily. "Though I admit I do miss you terribly during the day. How much longer must I wait before I can have you back?"

Serenity closed her eyes. "Mother says my progress is… poor. It strengthens slowly—much slower than she had wished. But it does grow stronger as time continues, and it won't be much longer now. The Silver Crystal is almost back to its full glory. However, there is something missing. It is not complete yet. It feeds off of energy and love, so I suppose it is my own troubled heart that prevents it from reaching its full potential. Though," she added gently, gazing down at her swollen belly. "I wonder if that will change when she is finally in my arms."

Aryon pressed a kiss against her cheek, his rough whiskers tickling her skin. "Surely she shall grace us with enough love to make the Silver Crystal even more powerful than before." He rested his cheek against her shoulder as he, too, gazed down at their daughter's current home. He smiled softly. "What shall we call her?"

"I've thought about that," the young princess admitted. "Something beautiful and meaningful."

Aryon looked back into the eyes of his wife and whispered, "Then we shall name her after you."

The silver-haired maiden smirked humorously, though he did not seem to think it was a joke. She raised her eyebrows. "Serenity?"

Aryon nodded. "Of course. It is not out of the ordinary for a queen of the Moon Kingdom to name her successor after her. Besides... it's very fitting."

Serenity considered this for a moment. After pondering her husband's words, she turned to him. "Do you truly want this? Do you want to name our child Serenity?"

The golden-haired man smiled down at his wife. "Of course. I would like this very much."

How could she say no to such a wonderful, happy expression? It warmed her heart to see her husband with such a tender smile on his face. She would do anything she could to keep him like this. "Then okay," she finally agreed, kissing his forehead softly. "We shall name her Serenity."

* * *

The final months leading up to the child's birth were filled with a flurry of activity. The physicians assigned to Serenity's care beseeched the Queen to allow the maiden rest from her prayer duties. With her daughter's health and the newborn's safety a high priority, the Moon Queen agreed. Serenity laid in her bedchambers with her husband by her side as her mother and attendants bustled about in preparation for the celebration of a new heir to the throne.

Fulfilling another of her mother's demands, the young princess personally addressed letters to the delegates of the other kingdoms, beseeching that they come celebrate the birth of the new moon princess. She had been surprised to receive such hasty responses from every planet. Venus had been first with a letter two days later expressing the delegate's utmost excitement at attending the celebration. Within a week, Serenity had received nothing but positive responses.

"This shall be one of the largest parties in the galaxy," she breathed as she stared at all of the letters spilling upon her bed. "Mother says there shall be over one thousand attendees." She closed her eyes, already feeling nauseous at the thought. "Is it too late to run away?"

Aryon laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "My delicate moon flower, why would you want to? These people desire to see you and the sweet babe you carry. They desire to be our friends."

"They desire to be our _allies_," Serenity corrected with a sour look at her husband. "It is not us they seek—they seek the protection of the Silver Crystal."

Aryon shrugged. "As long as their intentions suit us, I see no reason for hostility."

Serenity frowned. "I do." She sighed and laid her back against the pillows stacked behind her. She stared up at the ornate ceiling above them and pursed her lips. "I do hope she comes quickly. The doctors say she shall be here any day now. I must say… I am frightened."

Aryon gently pressed his lips to her forehead and caressed her cheek. "You shall do well, my princess. You are strong. You are the heir to the Silver Crystal. And I know that you shall greet our child with the grace and power of a maiden of the Moon Kingdom."

Serenity glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "How is it that you know the right things to say all the time?"

"I had to get you to fall in love with me somehow," he joked with a grin. "It is a skill I am very proud of."

The princess grimaced and looked away. "It is irritating."

Aryon laughed and nuzzled her cheek. "Ah, don't be like that. You know it is your beauty that causes me to say such things. I am constantly struck with your perfection, and the only thing I can say are praises of your grace and virtue."

Serenity blushed and feigned annoyance. "Having a husband who is too perfect can become troublesome."

"Oh, I am nothing _but_ trouble, I assure you," he responded with a mock growl, his grin turning roguish. He claimed her lips with his own, his hands encasing her wrists as she playfully fought against his embrace. Within moments, she melted against him and gave into the kiss, letting him caress her gently. When he pulled away, Serenity's face was completely flushed as she stared back into his eyes.

"I love you, Aryon," she whispered.

He pressed his forehead against hers, a tender smile greeting hers. "And I love you. I cannot wait to meet our daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Just as the physicians predicted, baby Serenity was born in the middle of the summer on a gloriously sunny day. The newborn's mother remained strong as she delivered the healthy baby girl. As Princess Serenity held her child with golden, silky hair and bright, blue eyes, her heart melted with immense love for the tiny baby.

The whole kingdom celebrated the arrival of the new heir. It was strange for the princess to receive such praise and adoration just days after she had felt the entirety of the kingdom had turned its back on her. Letters and gifts poured into the Moon Kingdom's doors, all congratulating the young couple on the arrival of their sweet baby girl.

Even the King and Queen—who had been frigid towards their wayward daughter as of late—seemed to have changed in the course of a day. Twenty-four hours after delivering baby Serenity, the new grandparents came to see the small child. The Queen gazed down at the golden-haired baby, who cooed and smiled up at her with brilliant, shining eyes. Almost immediately, the regal woman appeared to melt at the sight of the young girl.

"It's like she has some sort of magical power," Princess Serenity whispered in awe to her husband as she watched her mother gently take the small child in her arms, her expression softer and gentler than the princess had ever seen. "How can the arrival of one child bring so much love to a place full of disdain and distrust?"

"She's something else," Aryon agreed, unable to take his eyes off the newborn. "And she looks just like you."

Serenity smiled. "Her face is like a reflection of my own," she responded. "But her eyes and hair—she gets those from you."

Her husband smirked and glanced down at his wife, tucked under his arm as she rested in her bed. "She's strong and sweet. I can tell already." He kissed her forehead and whispered, "She gets that from you."

The princess blushed and closed her eyes, her heart swelling with love and bliss. How could things get better than this? For once, her parents were in her presence with nothing but adoration as they sang and cooed at the sweet babe in their arms. Her mother even addressed Aryon with no hint of antagonism as she spoke about how beautiful the baby was.

"Serenity," the Queen murmured as she stroked the baby's soft hair. "Such a perfect name. She's so serene. I've never seen a happier child than this." She gazed back at her daughter and Aryon, a gentle smile on her lips. "You have both done well. She is a very healthy, beautiful baby girl. The whole kingdom shall rejoice at the new heir. And I can already feel her strength and power. The Moon Kingdom has never known someone so capable of leading them into an age of peace and prosperity."

At those words, Princess Serenity felt her heart fill with a joy so intense that she could barely breathe. Tears glistened in her eyes as she smiled back at her mother and baby girl. She felt the last hardened spots of her heart become soft again, and she knew that this child had already done something for the kingdom that no one else could have. She could feel the power of the Imperial Silver Crystal—the center of the kingdom and source of life for her people—surpass its original strength.

"Yes," Serenity whispered through her happy tears. "She shall be a strong woman full of grace and beauty. Everyone who meets her will instantly love her. She is a blessing. She is my sweet Serenity."

* * *

The royal palace buzzed with excitement and activity. The whole kingdom had come to celebrate the birth of the new heir. Just as Princess Serenity and her mother had imagined, all who came fell in love with the tiny babe at first sight. And the golden-haired child, only a couple of weeks old now, giggled with glee at all of the attention she received. When she dropped a toy or desired something, the babe cried for only a moment before anyone within range rushed to her aid.

Princess Serenity stood by the bassinet in the center of the giant, ornately-decorated ballroom and gracefully accepted all well-wishes from those who came to see the child. Aryon stood at her side, despite what the Queen had originally intended, and greeted each guest with profound courtesy. If a single person had resented Serenity or Aryon, no one showed signs of it now. Instead, everyone displayed immense joy at meeting the young couple and their newborn child.

"She is stunning," the ambassador of Venus declared, his voice filled with awe. "It's as though she is enchanted somehow." He tore his eyes away from the young baby and turned his attention to the young couple. He bowed deeply, his youthful smile showing behind the golden beard that covered his face. "I pledge my life to the protection of you and your child."

Princess Serenity and her husband both bowed graciously in response. "We humbly accept your pledge," Serenity responded regally, just as she had been trained to do. "We are most appreciative of the support your planet provides our family and our kingdom."

"And my planet is indebted to the protection you and your family provide us," he responded. Straightening, the ambassador presented a gift to the newborn. In his hand, the young leader held a small, jewel-incrusted tiara with a silver moon engraved in its center. "This is for the young heir," he declared as he held it in front of baby Serenity. Her eyes fixed on the jewels, and she stared at the gift with wide eyes full of awe.

"Your gift is most generous," Princess Serenity exclaimed sincerely. With gentle hands, she accepted the gift and took it further away from the baby. The small child craned her neck to follow the jewels with her eyes. "When my daughter is older, she shall wear this and think of Venus and its gracious people."

The ambassador bowed deeply once more. "You do my planet a great service, your grace."

The evening continued in a very similar fashion. Representatives from Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter all paid their respects as well and offered gifts to the newborn babe. With each encounter, Princess Serenity and Aryon detected no false sincerity. Each representative declared their unending alliance to the child and swore their lives to her protection. Weeks ago, Serenity felt as though she and her husband were against the whole kingdom. Now, however, she felt as though this small child had brought them back into the kingdom's good graces.

"If I had known this," Aryon whispered ruefully when guests busied themselves by playing with baby Serenity, "I would have had a child with you earlier."

The princess slapped his shoulder playfully and giggled. "You shouldn't say such things. I am only just now sixteen. If I had the child earlier, the scandal would have been uncontrollable."

"Our baby seems to be able to clear up any scandal just fine," he responded, glancing at the crowd that gathered around the bassinet. "She truly is a gift."

Serenity sighed and smiled gently down at her child, leaning her head against Aryon's shoulder. "That she is, my love. That she is."

From behind her, she heard someone lightly clearing their throat. When she turned, the princess's eyes met her mother's. The Queen gazed down at her daughter, her posture poised but relaxed. "Serenity," she greeted gently. When Aryon turned to face her, she nodded towards the young man. "Aryon," she added with a nod towards her son-in-law. "Do you mind if I have a word with my daughter?"

Serenity and Aryon exchanged glances. The princess nodded towards her husband, smiled, and kissed his cheek. "I shall return shortly," she whispered. With one glance towards her young daughter, Serenity joined her mother's side and walked with her towards the ballroom doors.

"The celebration is going wonderfully," the Queen remarked as they left the noise of the ballroom. "I've heard nothing but talk of how beautiful and captivating young Serenity is. The whole kingdom adores her."

Serenity couldn't help but smile at these words. "She is wonderful," she murmured, her heart filling at the thought of her daughter.

The Queen paused for a moment before saying quietly, "As are you."

The princess, uncertain if she heard the words correctly, turned to look at her mother in surprise. "What?"

The regal woman stopped walking and turned to face her daughter. Eyes mixed with joy and regret, the Queen took Serenity's hands in hers and gave them a light squeeze. "As the Queen of this entire realm, I do not often admit my mistakes. But I must do so now. I have been… unduly hard on you, child. No… not child. Young lady. I see now as I watch you and your husband that you have grown up before I could even know it. You are a mother now. It is because of your prayers and love for your daughter that the Silver Crystal is the strongest that it has ever been. One day, you shall be the queen of this realm. And…" she added, her eyes softening, "you shall be a good one, indeed."

The princess stared at her mother, unable to find the words to say. The regal woman leaned in and wrapped her slender, graceful arms around her daughter, gently stroking the princess's silver locks. "I am very proud of you, Serenity."

As the princess reached up and embraced her mother in return, tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. "Thank you," she rasped, barely managing to get the words out.

The Queen pulled away and smiled tenderly down at her daughter, dabbing her own beautiful eyes with the tip of her fingers. "I should return to the ballroom," she finally stated. "The delegate from Mercury wishes to speak to me about a potential arrangement between us."

Serenity nodded and watched as her mother floated gracefully back into the ballroom, leaving the young princess alone in the ornate corridor. Full of emotion and uncertain that she could control herself amidst a room full of strangers, Serenity hastened to a nearby wing sealed off from visitors. She passed members of the Queen's Guard with her head bowed, travelling further down the hallway in the attempt to find some privacy to collect her thoughts and emotions.

When she had gone far enough away from the visitors and attendees of the party, Serenity opened a door to a nearby room and quickly locked herself inside. The young girl pressed her back and head against the door, closing her eyes and trying to stabilize her breathing. So many emotions raged inside her—confusion, elation, remorse, pride… she couldn't steady herself.

_Composure_, she thought. _The future Queen of the Moon Kingdom should act with composure. Confused tears are unacceptable at such an event._

She just needed a moment. That was it. She needed to steady herself and pull her thoughts together. After taking a few minutes to control her breathing, Serenity opened her eyes. _Maybe… things will change for the better_, she thought with a small bubble of hope. _Maybe this is the turning point we needed_.

The young princess allowed herself some time to calm down before she opened the door again, ready to face her attendees. _I shall speak to my mother tomorrow_, she thought with determination. _I will tell her of my desires for our kingdom and our family. And maybe… just maybe, she and Father will look at Aryon as one of their own now._

Feeling composed and more like a regal member of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity held her head high and took a step out of the secluded room. Before she could close the door behind her, however, the princess felt a very strange, unfamiliar, and surprisingly menacing presence close to her. Serenity turned her head quickly and tensed as she saw a dark figure lurking in the shadows of the corridor.

It didn't take long after Serenity noticed the presence for the figure to speak. "So," a velvety feminine voice purred from the shadows, "this is the Princess Serenity I've heard so much about." A crystal high-heeled shoe clacked against the marble floor as the curvy figure of a beautiful woman stepped out from the shadows. Hair the color of midnight tumbled around her graceful shoulders and flowed all the way down to the floor, seeming to blend into the dark fabric of a dress that hugged her ivory skin. Her frost-colored eyes flashed mockingly as she gazed at the guarded princess. With a smirk, the woman's sultry voice sighed disappointedly, "Pathetic."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Serenity stared back into the cold eyes of the woman who smirked mockingly at her. Though the woman didn't seem threatening, Serenity couldn't shake the sudden terror that gripped her heart as she assessed her. Who was she? The dark-haired woman was dressed impeccably and held herself like royalty. It was possible that she was a guest to the party, but Serenity didn't know her. With over a thousand guests, that was to be expected, though.

Still, she hadn't seen this woman in the ballroom at all. In fact, this was the only place she had seen the woman all night. And this area was strictly off-limits to guests—friendly or otherwise.

"Who are you?" Serenity demanded, satisfied at how bold her voice sounded despite her fear. "Guests are not permitted in this corridor. If you are here for the party, kindly make your way back to the—"

"Party?" the woman interrupted, amusement flashing across her face. "Oh, yes. For the little brat. Congratulations, by the way. But I'm not here about that." As though suddenly bored with Serenity, the mysterious woman turned her eyes away from her and instead gazed into the room the princess had just stepped out of. "I'm here for… research."

Serenity furrowed her brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You could say that I'm in the market for real estate, and I've come to check it out," she responded in a distracted voice. She took a leisurely step towards the room Serenity had exited. When the princess saw the stranger's intent to go inside the room, she planted herself between the woman and the entrance.

"I will not let you go any further!" Serenity exclaimed, scowling into the woman's eyes. "I am the heir to the Silver Crystal. You will obey my orders!"

This bold statement elicited a surprising laughter from the stranger. Amused, she placed a delicate, beautiful hand over her mouth and said, "Your _orders_? Who are _you_ to order _me_ to do anything? You're the princess of this realm? I'm the _queen_ of mine!"

Confused but unrelenting, Serenity glared back up into the woman's eyes. "There is only one queen around here, and she wouldn't take too kindly to you trespassing like this."

"Ah, yes," the woman responded, her smile fading slightly. "Selene. The beautiful moon goddess and Queen of the Silver Millennium."

Serenity hesitated. "You know my mother?"

The stranger's eyes flashed to the young princess. "How could I not? I know much about her. Much more than you do," she added tauntingly.

Serenity refused to take the bait. Squaring her shoulders, the moon maiden declared, "If you know about her, then you know that she would not approve of you wandering the halls. If you do not leave now, I shall have the captain of the Queen's Guard escort you out of the palace."

The woman chuckled darkly. "Oh, poor child. You really do know nothing. Come, let me show you something." The woman rested a hand on Serenity's shoulder. The ice-cold touch made the girl flinch back. "Pardon me," the stranger cooed. "It's rather cold where I'm from."

With a firm grip, the woman steered Serenity back into the room. Once inside, the stranger gestured to a large, floor-length, ornate mirror on the other side. "You see that, child? What is it?"

Serenity looked at the mirror and glanced back at the stranger hesitantly. "It's a mirror."

"To your eyes, that's exactly what it is," the woman purred. "But to mine, it is a doorway."

The princess stared at the mirror, wondering if she could see anything different if she gazed hard enough. But all she could see was her own reflection standing next to the deadly beautiful woman. "A doorway to what?" Serenity asked, squinting at the mirror.

"To my home. My realm," the woman answered. "I am Queen Nehelenia of the Dark Moon Kingdom."

The princess's face scrunched at the words. "I've never heard of such a place."

"It exists in the shadows," Nehelenia responded, stepping away from Serenity and gazing at her reflection in the mirror. "You could call it the mirror image of the Moon Kingdom. You and your mother bask in the light while I rule the darkness. But I'm looking to expand." Nehelenia smiled and turned to look at the princess. "I can start with the Moon Kingdom. Before long, I shall rule the Silver Millennium."

Serenity glowered. "You will do no such thing."

Amused, the dark queen raised a hand slowly, her palm facing Serenity. "Oh? And who are you to stop me?"

Without moving a single muscle, the dark queen released a powerful explosion of dark energy that slammed into Serenity, throwing her against the wall behind her. With a cry of pain, Serenity fell to the floor and hugged her arms around her midsection. It felt like someone had thrown a boulder into her stomach, crushing her ribs.

A sultry laugh sounded from across the room, and the princess forced herself to look at the dark queen. Towering over her, Nehelenia kept her hand up, ready to throw another dark energy blast at the injured girl. "See? You're weak and pathetic. I've watched from the shadows as people faun over you. I thought for sure that when you had that little brat of yours, their adoration would die. But for every person who spoke of your disgrace, two would sing your praises. But look at you now. So weak. So insignificant. And here I thought you'd be competition."

The dark queen smirked as she knelt down beside Serenity's crumpled body, her slender hands grasping the girl's silvery hair. With a single tug, Nehelenia jerked the princess's head upwards until the girl was looking directly into her eyes. The pain was excruciating, and Serenity fought against the cry of agony that threatened to escape her lips. "Truly pathetic," Nehelenia hissed.

Mustering up her strength, Serenity glared back at the woman in rage and spat in her face. With a screech of disgust and surprise, Nehelenia shot backwards and released Serenity's hair to wipe the spit off her skin. The princess scrambled, fighting against the pain in her ribs, and headed for the door. She had to call a guard. She had to get someone… anyone.

She inhaled sharply as her shoulders cleared the doorway, and she angled her face towards the ballroom. "Hel—!"

Her cry was cut short when two firm hands gripped her ankles and yanked her back into the room. Serenity choked on a yelp as she sprawled across the floor. Within seconds, Nehelenia pinned the princess to the ground, her knee jammed into the girl's already broken ribs. Serenity's vision went dark with the blinding pain. Before she could scream, Nehelenia had her hands wrapped around the girl's neck and squeezed it hard.

"I planned to give you a quick death," the dark queen hissed, a bloodthirsty smile on her face. "But this is so much more fun. Wouldn't you agree?"

Serenity's lungs screamed for air. The stabbing pain in her ribs weakened her. She knew it wouldn't be much longer now. The woman was so much stronger than she was. Though Serenity gripped the woman's wrists and tried to push her off, she was no match for the strength Nehelenia possessed.

"Just be a good girl," the queen cooed, "and die."

The princess's eyes slid shut. Her body stopped moving. She couldn't struggle anymore. With no air in her lungs and no strength left to fight, Serenity felt her body grow slack. _I'm sorry… Aryon_, she thought helplessly, anguished tears coming to her eyes. How could this be it? What about her mother and father? What about her daughter? How could this be the end of it?

When Serenity thought about her newborn baby, her heart twisted in grief. No. It couldn't end like this. She was the heir to the Imperial Silver Crystal and the future Queen of the Moon. She couldn't die like this. She couldn't leave her daughter like this. She had to watch her grow up. She had to be there to protect her and guide her.

Gritting her teeth, Serenity forced her eyes open and fought against the darkness that threatened to consume her. She summoned all of her strength, released her hold on Nehelenia's wrists, and shot her hand towards the dark queen's face. In a flash, Serenity felt her fingernails dig into the woman's cheek. The strike was enough. It was all she needed. The wretched woman screeched, her hands flying from Serenity's neck to cover her bloody face.

The air that filled Serenity's lungs made tears spill from her eyes as she stumbled into a standing position. The Queen was down, but not for long. Serenity desperately looked around the room. She had to find a weapon. She had to find something to protect herself.

"You insolent little harlot!" Nehelenia growled from her doubled over position. Serenity flew to a chest in the corner, her hands fumbling wildly at the knobs to open the drawers. "You'll pay for this!"

With her heavy breaths and pain dulling her senses, Serenity grasped at the one lone object she could find in the drawers. It was old and faded, but it felt heavy in her hands. It looked like a short scepter—perhaps a wand of some kind—only about half the size of her forearm. Its metal grip was rose colored, and the moon-shaped head was made out of gold. She had never seen such an artifact in her life.

But when she spun around and held it defensively in front of her, Nehelenia froze, her eyes flashing with fear. Uncertain, Serenity glanced down at the shoddy weapon. The dark queen clearly recognized it. Whatever it was, Nehelenia seemed to think it was powerful. When the woman looked back at Serenity, she must have seen the uncertainty in the princess's face. The terror fled the dark queen's face as she chuckled at the moon maiden.

"Interesting choice of weaponry," she laughed. "But do you know how to use it?"

Serenity faltered. When Nehelenia took a step towards her, the princess scowled and jabbed the wand towards the woman, making her stop instantly. "I'm the heir to the Moon Kingdom," Serenity hissed. "Of course I know how to use this."

She didn't know how, but something in her blood whispered the words to her. She had said the words countless times before, but never in this capacity. She didn't question it now, though. With as much force as she could muster, Serenity aimed the wand at the evil woman and shouted, "Moon Prism Power!"

A bright light flooded the room, blinding the princess. A blood-chilling scream filled Serenity's ears as the light consumed Nehelenia. The princess ducked her head and closed her eyes tight, but she kept a firm grip on the moon wand in her hands. With every passing moment, Serenity could feel her body healing. The power of the Silver Crystal was returning her strength to her. Just as the light began to fade, Serenity felt stronger than she had ever been.

Standing straight and tall, Serenity announced firmly, "Dark Queen Nehelenia, I banish you to the darkness from which you came! As the heir to the Moon Kingdom and the Imperial Silver Crystal, I forbid you from stepping foot beyond your realm again!"

With her words, Nehelenia disappeared from the room in the glittering light, her screams echoing behind her. When the light faded, Serenity stood alone in the center of the room. But in the corner, just beyond the glass of the mirror, Nehelenia stood broken and defeated, her eyes full of loathing. She slammed her fists against the mirror's glass to no avail.

Enraged, Nehelenia growled, "This isn't over yet, _Princess_. Your precious kingdom _and_ Silver Crystal shall be mine—this, I swear!"

Coolly, Serenity placed the moon wand back in its drawer. When she turned, she glared back at the dark queen trapped within the confines of the mirror. "Never."

"I swear, by the power of the Dark Moon, this kingdom shall fall," Nehelenia spat. "Darkness shall consume it, and your sweet brat of a child shall never ascend the throne! Everyone you love shall perish. But you, dear princess," she continued, a murderous, mocking smile stretched across her face, "will live just long enough to see them all _die_."

Serenity looked at the mirror once, unfaltering as she responded icily, "Good luck accomplishing that from your prison, vile woman."

With that, the young princess turned on her heel, exited the room, and closed the door behind her. When she reached the end of the corridor, she turned to a guard and said, "Ensure that no one enters the room with the mirror in it ever again. It is strictly off-limits to everyone. Understood?"

The guard nodded and gave a stiff salute. "Yes, your highness!"

Serenity walked away with dignity and poise, her steps gliding in the direction of the ballroom. Deep down, however, a dreadful terror seized her heart as she remembered the vow Nehelenia made.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **For those of you who are fans of the manga, you may notice some key differences between my version of the Serenity/Nehelenia interaction and the one ****Naoko****Takeuchi wrote. While I usually try to stick with the cannon on things like this, I went a different direction to support the overall story. And, no disrespect to the wonderfully talented Ms. Takeuchi, but the whole Nehelenia/Serenity scene in the manga was a little too Sleeping Beauty-esque for my liking... if you put horns on the Dark Queen, she would have been a dead-ringer for Maleficent.  
**

**Either way, if any of you haven't read the manga, I highly encourage it. The battle between Usagi, the Senshi, Mamoru, and Nehelenia was very artfully done (as was every battle in the series). Aaaaand… I'll end that commercial now. Thanks for indulging me.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Serenity stood, wringing her hands in front of her as she watched her mother's somber, pensive face for any change. The queen had listened patiently as Serenity explained what had happened between her and Nehelenia, but the regal woman had not spoken in the long moments since Serenity had finished her recount. The queen's beautiful eyebrows were knit together, causing a crease to form in her otherwise flawless skin. Her silver-blue eyes seemed fixated on a point in the floor; if Serenity hadn't known any better, she would have thought she had been talking to a statue.

"What should we do?" Serenity beseeched. "This woman had… _tremendous _power. Mother, she said that she _knows_ you! She snuck into our kingdom past the protection of the Imperial Silver Crystal!" Serenity took a deep breath, her heart racing with pent-up panic. "She wants the kingdom! Not just the Moon Kingdom, either. She wants the whole Silver Millennium! She…" her heart twisted at the thought before the words came out. "She vowed that my sweet baby, my Serenity… she'll _die_, Mother!"

Her mother's eyes shifted. When Serenity stared back into the queen's eyes, the older woman said calmly, "That won't happen. We shall protect the future of this kingdom and of our bloodline." The tall, statuesque woman stood from her ornate chair within her bedchambers, her face a mask of calm calculation. "I spoke to the ambassadors tonight about a plan we have discussed in the past. I thought we would wait until the child was older, but it seems as though it is pressing to put it into action now."

Serenity shook her head, failing to understand her mother's words. "What are you talking about? Do you know of a way to kill Nehelenia?"

The queen shook her head gravely. "If I did," she said softly, her voice full of sadness, "I would have ended her eons ago. You were right… she is powerful. The Imperial Silver Crystal does nothing to deter her. No, the only thing we can do is protect the child. We shall surround her with guardians—no, warriors."

Serenity nodded feverishly. "Yes… yes! She shall be surrounded with the toughest of our guard! How will we determine who will protect her? Perhaps we should speak to Demetrius. He'd know who—"

"Her guard is already chosen for her," the queen interrupted. "Each planet shall send their heiress here. If the galaxy truly is in danger, we should gather all princesses under the same roof to keep them safe. And, armed with her planet's power, each girl shall grow to train and protect Serenity."

The princess stared back at her mother as though the queen was insane. "What? You're bringing… _children_ to protect my daughter? Is this… is this a joke?"

The queen shook her head as she stepped over to her writing desk and pulled out parchment. She sat and dragged a quill and ink out of a drawer. "I do not find anything amusing about this situation to joke about. Each heiress contains an undeniable power in her blood. In total, we shall have ten warriors raised to fight for this kingdom and the Imperial Silver Crystal."

Serenity gaped at her mother. "You can't be serious. This is insanity! What can a bunch of children do against a woman of such dark power? And… wait. What do you mean by ten girls? Even if every planet agrees to this lunacy, that means we have nine warriors."

The queen gazed at her daughter out of the corner of her eye. "Certainly you don't mean to leave your own daughter out of the equation. She, too, is an heiress. One with a tremendous amount of power, might I add."

When the woman's meaning dawned on the young princess, she felt her breath leave her lungs in a rush. "No… _no!_ Absolutely not! I will not willingly put my daughter in danger!"

"Your daughter is in danger whether you put her there or not!" her mother replied, her eyes flashing with impatience. "The question is will you let her stay in that danger unequipped? Or will you train her with the other heiresses to protect themselves and this kingdom?"

Serenity couldn't say anything. Her mother was serious. This whole thing wasn't just some sick joke. She meant to train her daughter—her precious, sweet baby Serenity—as a _warrior_. The thought made her so ill that she couldn't even utter a single word. She stared wide-eyed and pale back at her mother.

"There's a darkness brewing, Serenity," the queen stated, her voice gentler but just as strong. "The delegates who attended the celebration today all reported the same thing. They can feel a terrible, dark power threatening our kingdom. Your encounter with Nehelenia is not one isolated event. The darkness has been gathering for years, and for them to become brave enough to attack so boldly now…" The queen's voice trailed off, a barely restrained panic raging in her eyes.

"And you plan to ward off this darkness with_ children warriors_," Serenity stated, raising her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Watch your mocking tone," the queen chided as she turned back to her parchment and quill, beginning to write her summons. "Each heir in this galaxy has unimaginable power lying dormant in her blood."

"Then why haven't I shown some insane warrior ability?" Serenity pressed.

Slowly, her mother regarded her with curious confusion. "But… you have. When you encountered Nehelenia, you fought."

"That was survival instinct," the princess argued.

"And you survived," the queen pointed out.

Exasperated, Serenity threw her arms in the air and barked, "That was _luck_! My flailing around like a dying fish doesn't count as having a warrior's spirit!"

With a deep breath, the queen stood from her desk and glided to her daughter. Determination and desperation swirled in her beautiful eyes as she grasped Serenity's hands. "Listen to me," she whispered, her voice hushed and fervent. "Each one of us—every person in existence—has a star inside of them. It is bright and beautiful and has the power to ward off the darkest of foes. The heiresses to the kingdoms we protect are granted infinitely powerful stars. They are destined to lead their people to safety. It is our duty, as those who wield the Imperial Silver Crystal, to awaken those stars within the heiresses. I understand your hesitation. I, too, dislike the idea of letting my granddaughter be protected by children. But believe me when I tell you to have faith that these girls, who have been granted the powers of the gods, are more than capable of defending our sweet Serenity _and _the kingdom she will one day lead."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

The night was crisp and clear. A cool breeze made a small shiver run across Serenity's body as she stood staring into the vast expanse of the dark sky. So many thoughts swirled in her mind that she had found it hard to sleep. Unfortunately, sneaking her way out here didn't help matters much. She sighed and hugged her arms around her, feeling the wind tug at her cascading, silver hair.

What had her mother been thinking? Serenity thought back to the day's events and recalled the faces of the young girls here to protect her daughter. The oldest and strongest of the bunch had been Pluto, and even she was younger than Serenity. The tall, beautiful, olive-skinned girl couldn't have been more than ten years old. The others were, at most, half that.

"They're not warriors," Serenity whispered to herself, troubled by the insanity of the whole situation. "They're _children_."

Her mother had explained that, as the girls tapped into their planets' power more and became more in tune with their inner star, they'd grow more powerful and appear to grow older. The queen expected each heiress to be capable of protecting the princess within just a couple of months. But how could that be? They were small—especially Mercury, the shyest and most timid of the girls. They all had innocence and youth in place of the cold, brute strength Serenity craved to see in her daughter's protectors.

A presence behind Serenity caught her off-guard. She whirled around, startled by another person joining her on her balcony. "It's just me," a voice whispered in the darkness. When Serenity focused, she could make out Aryon's features facing her in the earthlight.

Serenity relaxed and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't think you'd be awake."

"I wasn't," he responded softly, pressing his chest against her back and wrapping his arms around her midsection. "But I awoke when I couldn't feel you next to me anymore. What are you doing out here, love? It is a cold night. You should be inside."

Serenity shook her head. "I can't sleep," she admitted with a frown. "I have too much on my mind."

After a moment of silence, Aryon asked, "Is it about the heiresses?"

The princess sighed. "They're… too _young_. They're frail and tiny and…" She trailed, uncertain of how to phrase the things that troubled her so. "I know I should trust my mother. But I can't help but think that these girls are unprepared for what they're about to take on. Surely in ten years they shall all be old enough and strong enough to become the warriors my mother wishes them to be. But… _two months_? It's insanity!"

Aryon's arms tightened around his wife, and he rested his chin against her shoulder. "Perhaps she knows something we don't."

"She claims that the girls will grow physically the more in-touch they are with their powers," Serenity murmured, gazing out into the night. "But I have my doubts. Their bodies can grow, but what about their minds? Will they have the maturity and mental capability to protect my child? How am I expected to leave the fate of my daughter in the hands of… _children?_"

Serenity felt her husband's lips brush against her cheek. "They may surprise us all," he stated simply. With a gentle tug, Aryon pulled his wife away from the balcony banister and back towards their room. "Come with me," he whispered as he led her back inside. When they stood beside their child's basinet, he pointed at it and asked, "What do you see in there?"

Serenity gazed at her tiny daughter whose sweet face was relaxed in slumber. Her heart softened at the sight, and a gentle smile formed on her lips. "I see my baby. I see the reason why my heart is complete now."

"You know what I see?" Aryon asked as he slipped his arms around his wife's waist and gazed down at his daughter. "I see the heiress to a wonderful future. I see the strength of our people inside one child. I see generations of royalty nestled inside a tiny babe. I see power. I see beauty. I see a child who has the strength to one day wield the greatest force this universe has ever seen. You say you do not yet believe in the strength of these children, but I know firsthand that children can be some of the strongest allies we have. Have faith, dearest love."

In silence, Serenity thought about his words. While the sentiment did provide a small comfort to her heart, she had to disagree with his assessment. She didn't see strength in that sleeping babe. She saw a precious gift she needed to protect with her whole being. She saw a sweetness that she would die before she let anyone ruin. She saw a weak infant whose presence brought joy and comfort, not aid in a heated battle. Though one day her daughter may prove to be a warrior beyond compare, right now Serenity needed a steal fortress to protect her child, not a team of other children.

But her lack of faith shamed her. Aryon could see things from her mother's perspective; why couldn't she? So despite her conflicting thoughts, she agreed with her husband and leaned her head against his shoulder. When he guided her back to their bed, she did not protest. When he laid beside her and draped his arm across her, she nestled against his chest, tucking her head under his chin. And when he fell asleep, she listened to his heavy breathing and closed her eyes, comforted by the sound.

Though still uncertain of her daughter's future, Serenity allowed herself to be comforted by her husband's assurances and faith. He had to be strong and certain enough for the both of them.

* * *

When Serenity awoke again, the sun had still not come up over the horizon. The cold night air stirred her awake, and she rolled within the covers to seek out her husband's warmth. But as she reached, she could not find his presence. The sheets around her were still warm from his body, so he could not have been gone for very long. Still, the princess sat up and looked around the room, her eyes heavy and her mind foggy with sleep.

"Aryon?" she whispered into the darkness, not wishing to call out for fear of waking the sleeping babe in the corner. When no response came, Serenity frowned and got out of bed. Though she was sure he had gotten up for some small, innocent purpose, she did not like lying in bed without him. After slipping her silk robe around her and glancing at her sleeping daughter, Serenity opened the door to her chambers and looked around for her husband.

"Luna," she whispered into the next room. She heard the stirring of her dear companion, and she called the girl's name again.

"Yes, my princess?" a sleepy voice responded as the black cat stretched and walked towards Serenity. "What is the matter?"

"Have you seen Aryon?"

The cat shook her head slowly and sat by Serenity's feet. "No, your grace. I have not. Is he not asleep in your bed?"

The question troubled Serenity. "No. I cannot find him."

"I'm sure he just stepped out for a drink of water or something," Luna yawned. "He should return soon."

"Yes, I'm sure you're right," Serenity responded with a forced smile. "All the same, would you mind watching over Serenity as I seek him out?"

"It will be my honor," Luna answered with a deep bow of her head. With that, the black cat moved soundlessly past the young princess and leaped up on the bassinet's ledge.

With a whispered thanks, Serenity quietly and quickly headed down the palace's corridor to find her husband. She checked the kitchens, library, study, and any other place she could think to search for him. But as time drew on with no sign of her beloved, the princess's heart grew troubled. No matter how much she called out his name or how many rooms she peered into, she could not find any sign of her husband.

Growing anxious and beginning to think she should seek out Demetrius' help, Serenity began to head towards the Queen's Guard's quarters. But before she could travel far down the main corridor, she spied a cracked door at the end of a branching hallway. Curiosity piqued, the princess changed directions and walked stealthily towards the door. With rousing anxiety, the girl realized that the door belonged to the Crystal Room, which housed the Imperial Silver Crystal and was supposed to be locked at all times.

With hesitant hands, Serenity pushed on the heavy door and felt it slide open easily. As she poked her head in, she whispered, "Aryon? Are you… are you in here?"

Her eyes landed on a figure in the center of the room. Serenity's breath caught in her throat at the sight. A swirling mist of black haze surrounded the lone figure who stood stiffly, transfixed on the crystal on the pedestal in the center of the room. Serenity watched in choked horror as the mist seemed to slowly lift the figure's arm towards the crystal.

"A…" she said in a strangled voice. "A… Aryon!"

The figure froze. This mist seemed to falter. Serenity didn't understand what that mist was or what it was doing to Aryon, but her stomach twisted in terror as she watched the black mist slowly guide Aryon's arm back down to his side. His body turned away from the Crystal and faced her. His eyes were open, but they seemed clouded and unfocused. His face offered no recognition of Serenity as he looked back towards her.

"Aryon?" she whispered, the blood rushing from her face as the mist seemed to guide him towards her. "Aryon, what's… what are you…?"

Her husband did not react to her as he stepped quietly in her direction. He didn't move of his own power—she could see that plainly. The black mist that surrounded him forced his every action. She took a terrified step backwards as her eyes locked on her husband's hand. Gripped tight in his fist, she saw a blade glinting in the darkness.

She gritted her teeth as she stood in the doorway, her heart lurching in fear. When she planted her feet, Serenity prayed that her voice would sound strong and fearless. "I don't know who you are," she called towards the darkness. "But I demand that you unhand my husband this instance! By the order of the Moon, you shall pay dearly for what you are doing!"

Aryon's body halted for one moment, freezing in the middle of the floor. But soon his body began moving towards her again, this time much faster than before. He raised his arm, the knife shining in his hand. Serenity braced and closed her eyes, letting out the loudest scream she could muster: "Moon Crystal Po—!"

But before she could finish, Aryon's body shuddered. Within the blink of an eye, the mist faded from round him and disappeared into the night. Aryon's body went slack, his eyes closing, as he fell to his knees. Serenity flew to him, catching him before he could fall completely to the ground. The young girl shook him, repeating his name over and over, praying to the gods that her husband was alright.

The man stirred, letting out a groan. Serenity's eyes flooded with relieved tears as he lifted his hands, one resting on her shoulder and the other cupping his forehead. He pulled away from her, his brow furrowed in confusion as though he were waking from a deep sleep.

"Aryon!" Serenity rasped, watching him carefully. When he opened his eyes, she could see no traces of the dark shadow from before.

"Wh…where are we?" he asked as he looked around, his face full of confusion. "How did I get here?"


End file.
